Dragon Age 2: Dusk
by KotoriRod
Summary: After being brought back to life, he must now train these new recruits while playing as an information broker in a strange land of dragons and magic. How will he be involved in the events that will come? PAUSED
1. Dusk the Information Broker

**Now we revert back to the original group and their adventures****!**** :D Here's the full summary****.**** :3**

_Summary: Living in Kirkwall has never really been good for her, especially since the family she lives in is a mixture of humans, elves, mages, and thieves. However, they make a living by becoming a mercenary group that holds any information for anyone, for a price. But when a new family moves in nearby just a couple of weeks after the Blight has begun, will their way of life change for better or worse?_

**Now on with the story!  
>Note that we do not own the Dragon Age franchise or any of its characters. They are the creation and belongings of BioWare. This is just a fan fiction and interpretation of the events that occur before and during Dragon Age 2. We only own ourselves.<br>I basically had to play out the demo for beginning reference numerous times and then playing the full game as carefully as possible, then replaying it in order to understand which choices will Hawke-chan will make with the assistance of people from another world and time.****  
>Also, there is a lot of swearing, mostly in our parts, but hey, at least there's more swearing in the game… and a lot of NPC death…<br>Also, I know this chapter is short, but it was already hard on how to start this off… freaking writer's block and thank you to my friend for suggesting this.**

**This story is co-made with Michelle since she gave all the humor ideas here, mostly based on when we are playing Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 1  
>Dusk the Information Broker<strong>

_Docks, Night_

"I can't believe we are even coming here for simple information," Carver spoke with great annoyance and anger. His older brother just shook his head with a small smile before turning to look at Varric. The dwarven man had an impatient look on his face as he heard him say, "What is taking him so long?" Curiosity started to rise as it overcame him, making Garrett ask, "Who are we waiting for?" Turning to look at him with small confusion, Varric sighed and said, "That's right. Smuggler girl didn't tell you or I guess, you haven't gone to him before. We're here to meet Dusk."

"Who the bloody hell is Dusk?" Carver asked, not caring that his voice was filled with irritation. Varric ignored the urge to shoot the guy's mouth off as he then answered, "Dusk is rather new in Kirkwall as they had only arrived about a couple of years before you guys did, or so I've heard from my other resources. They say that this guy… or was it a girl? Maker, I hope it's a girl. Anyways, this person has nearly every kind of information for anything and on anyone. What's the really kicker is that the person seems to have this sense of precognition or what have you, giving you information on what could happen once you have the information." The two men gave a small stare to each other as Garrett voiced out, "So this Dusk is a mage?" Varric let out a laugh as he answered, "That's the thing. No one knows who or what Dusk is. Some say that this person was a powerful apostate who decided to just mess with the Templars here in the Kirkwall by being uncatchable. Others say that Dusk is in fact a group of people since the appearance of the person seems to change through each rumor." Garrett looked rather skeptical at this tale while Carver said, "Well, I hope they weren't praising the man's timing since I doubt he is going to be coming at all. This was a waste of time!"

"Well, in that case, I'll just take me leave then."

The three men turned to see three figures standing at the far end of the dock. The one standing in the middle was the tallest as he towered the one on his left just a few inches while the one on his right just reached passed his shoulders. They were dressed in hooded outfits, although the one on the left seemed to lack the cape that hung over the person's left side. He also noted that the one on the right was a female. "I'm surprised that Hawke the smuggler is actually here to see me." He did a mock bow as he introduced himself. "You may call me Dusk." Garrett then eyed at the man's two companions and asked, "Are they Dusk too?" The man chuckled a bit as he said, "Oh no, my friend. They are just here to guard me, much to my own dismay." The Fereldan mage noted that his accent was that of an Antivan, but it also gave off a weird vibe that wouldn't come from one. He then heard Varric ask, "You got the information?" Dusk simply tilted his head and asked, "I don't know. Do you have the money, _mio amico_?"

The dwarf looked to his friend who gave him a look of incredulity as Varric stated, "Hey, you're the one who wants in on the expedition." Garrett proceeded to comment angrily about Andraste's assets before he pulled out his money pouch. "How much is it?" he asked as Dusk simply stated, "Five sovereigns." Pulling out the only five gold pieces that he had, he placed them in a separate pouch and tossed it to the man. Dusk simply caught it and tossed it to the other male who quickly caught it rather awkwardly. Garrett nearly heard the girl scold the man quietly, but didn't hear the words as Dusk said, "A man in this city has the maps through the Deep Roads, though I suggest you tread lightly. He is, of course, a Grey Warden… or was it an ex-Grey Warden? Meh, _non è__ mio__problema_. Just look around Lowtown during the day and you'll easily see where you can start searching for your maps."

He then turned towards the end of the dock as he waved at them, "And with this, I bid _adieu_." They watched as the trio turned away from them and just stood at the edge of the stone cliff. After that... well, they had just stood there as Garrett asked, "Uh... are we supposed to leave or do you?" Dusk turned and he saw the man smile innocently while saying through the gritted teeth, "Don't worry! We are just trying to... well, hold on." The mage and his companions looked at them awkwardly as they seem to be conversing.

_What's the hold up?_

_Mister I'm-Down-For-Anything is too _figa_ to go jump the cliff._

_Not my fault! It's higher than you said it was._

Sei seriamente rovinando questo_... I guess there's only one thing to do._

_What?_

**夕暮れ**

"What's taking them so long?" Lisa asked as they were on a boat, waiting below the cliff as they waited for their friends to jump them. "I mean, the water is better to land in than a cart full of flowers or hay." She stared at her two other friends, Cynthia and Merry as they stood on the boat. Merry wore a black tunic with a red sash wit h the end part flowing in front of her, a pair of knee-high boots and a black cloak over it. Cynthia dressed like a Warrior monk that was in a black and blue color scheme and her hair was tied and nearly touched the ground. She, herself, wore a simple grey hood jacket with no sleeves and a pair of white pants with red linings that overlapped a pair of black boots. Her hair was brushed to the right side as it laid lazily over her shoulder and collar bone.

"I didn't see any carts filled with those anywhere," Merry stated in a normal tone as her two friends just slowly turned their heads to give her a disbelief and narrow-eyed stare. Before anyone could comment on her ridiculous comment, they all suddenly looked up to see two figures falling from the cliff above. One of them seemed to be waving his arms rather frantically as Merry asked, "Is that Erick?" Cynthia simply tilted her head, trying to get a better angle from where she stood. Cynthia gave out a small laugh and stated, "Oh man, what is the guy trying to do? Flap his wings so he can fly?" As they continued to stare at the falling two, Lisa suddenly stated, "Maybe… we should move the boat a little farther out." She knew her friends glanced at her as she suddenly placed on glasses and pointed upwards, saying, "At the speed they are falling added to the force that was made by our boss pushing them, the trajectory of Erick falling will probably and most likely—"

She didn't get to finish as Erick landed pretty hard on the boat, causing it to shake, while Michelle landed on the far end of the boat and into the water. They all stared at the man who looked dead on the boat as Lisa just nudged him with her foot. After a few prods, Erick's arm pushed away the leg as Lisa shouted, "He's alive? Fuck all kinds of duck!" Her small fit of anger stopped when she saw Merry giving her a wary look as she then corrected herself, "I mean… thank Go—the Maker that he is alive from such a high fall?" Merry just shook her head as she went to the edge of the boat to help Michelle out of the water. Once she was safely on the boat, Michelle shouted, "**Lisa!** Ezio pushed us off the cliff because Pussy-pants wouldn't jump!"

There was another splash, but not one that sounded like it hurt as Ezio climbed on to the boat. "Next time we do this," Ezio stated as he took off his hood, revealing a young face. "I'm taking people who aren't taking _loro tempo dolce_ just to dive into water." Shaking their heads, Cynthia went to the rudder as she steered them to a good distance away from the meeting place. There, they saw Naoe standing on the dock with many towels. Once reaching it, he handed the three drenched people as he turned to Lisa and bowed while saying, "I have been able to find a safe and concealed route back with some assistance by Athenril. She also gives her regards to Dusk for the information on the Corterie's cargo and will be retrieving said items by tomorrow night." Lisa simply smiled as they were led into through the streets back to Hightown.

The sun was nearly rising when they entered into the large mansion as everyone headed to their rooms, simply dead tired. Well, more so for the three who had just did that stunt earlier. As she moved to go slip under the covers of her bed, she felt her eyes slowly close and let unconsciousness overcome her.

**_Mid Afternoon of Next Day_**

Letting out a small yawn, Lisa rubbed the small tear that fell from her eyes while Merry was drinking a small cup of tea. "I can't believe just standing for hours in a boat can be tiresome." Next to them, or more like a few feet behind, Michelle was slowly walking as she groaned in pain. "Why was it my turn to go with Ezio?" she muttered quietly so that only her two friends could hear her. Lisa turned with a small smirk as she said, "Because you wanted to be with him, of course." The two nearly giggled when they saw the blush crawling on to her face while she stalked up to catch up with them as best as she could. However, once they stepped into the Chantry Courtyard, they heard a loud outburst.

"**Sebastian! **Stop this madness."

The three girls turned and stopped to see a young male placing something on the Chantry board while what looked like the Grand Cleric was yelling at him. As they watched the two converse, Merry asked, "Hey… isn't that your—"

"Just a friend, Merry," Lisa spoke irritably as they watched him stalk away. The Grand Cleric tore the post from the page as she held accusingly while shouting, "This is **murder!**" In a swift and fluid movement, they watched Sebastian pull out his bow and shot an arrow to embed the post back onto the board. He then stated, "No! What happened to my family was murder." He then turned to walk away, nearly bumping into a group of people. Lisa was about head over to the board when she was pulled back by Michelle. Turning to glare at her friend, she saw her pointing inconspicuously as possible towards someone and said, "Holy shit! It's the dude we helped last night!" Looking to the direction she was pointing, the two other girls saw a black haired man accompanied by a dwarf and two other humans. He was reading the post on the Chantry board, as if considering answering the post. She turned to look at her friend and said, "It's not like he'll recognize you. You're not wearing the same clothing as last night." She did have a point as they were all wearing the casual wear for Kirkwallers as Michelle suddenly stood normally and said, "I knew that."

They then resumed their walk towards the Market, almost reaching the steps when she remembered something. Touching her small bag, she felt the item through the skin pouch as she said, "Hold on! I have to go back! I'll meet you guys later." Ignoring the complaint from Merry, she rushed back to the Chantry and noticed that the group who was reading it was just about to leave. Seeing the dwarf, she called out, "Messere Varric!" This caught the man's attention as he stopped to look at her, his face filled with a cocky smirk. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Kamimae. I thought you had forgotten." She bowed to him, slightly out of breath as she apologized, "I know. I'm so sorry! It slipped my mind just earlier when I saw you with… um…"

"Hawke, ma'am," said the one who was leading the group. She bowed to him as she then rummaged through her bag, pulling out a small pouch and said, "Here is your payment, though I still don't get why you would like food instead of gold." The dwarf gave out a small laugh as he accepted the pouch of food, opening it while smiling happily. "Well, I'm wealthy enough as it is, and I can't resist this triangular rice treats you make. So, what's the filling this time?"

**夕暮れ**

As they watched the two conversing, Aveline asked, "How does Varric know Lady Kamimae?" The Hawke brothers looked at her with great surprise as Carver said, "That girl… an elf is a noble?" Aveline just simply stated, "Apparently, a noble adopted her and raised her as his own, along with a few other people that live with her. The only reason why there hasn't been much discrimination on her part is both because of her father's status and the fact that they are well liked by nearly all of Kirkwall, mostly the lower class." They then watched her bid farewell to the dwarf as she ran off towards the other corridor. Heading towards them, he lifted up the pouch as he said, "So, anyone wanna try these… aw shit, I forgot how to pronounce the name."

Not caring if they wanted one or not, he handed them each of the green dry seaweed covered food as he eagerly took a bite out of it while walking down the steps to the lower parts of Hightown. Garrett looked at it cautiously before he took a large bite out of it. He was shocked by the plain flavor at first before he tasted the well cooked meat that was most likely coated with a sweet sauce. "Bloody hell, this is good!" he heard Carver exclaim as he gobbled down the rest of it then asking Varric for another. However, the dwarf declined as he hugged the pouch, claiming that he wasn't planning on sharing the whole batch with everyone. Garrett just laughed at this as they headed downwards the stairs. However, he felt eyes watching him as he looked back to the Chantry Courtyard and saw no one even looking in his direction. Shrugging it off as just paranoia, he went on following his comrades down the stairs.

**夕暮れ**

Erick walked into the establishment as he saw many nearly beautiful people dressed in skimpy clothing. Resisting the urge to splurge here, he quickly headed into the main room to see Michelle speaking with some of the girls. "Now, you have to make sure that you keep them talking, darlings," he heard her say as he got closer. "And I'm sure Ezio will come here to congratulate you _personally_." The girls giggle as one of them said, "Oh! He is such a gentleman, unlike all the jerks here in Kirkwall." They soon left Michelle alone as the girl smiled, but it didn't stay long as the girl gave out a loud irritated sigh. Erick chuckled as he said, "Looks like you aren't having that much fun co-running a bordello."

The female elf turned, showing obvious irritation towards his presence as she said, "Well, it's better than just sitting on my ass at the manor, and thankfully, the girls here do get easy information from the templars." She then led him to where the courtesans would rest between their shifts or patrons. Getting a pint for both of them, she slid it to him as she took a seat across from him of the table. "Where's Merry?" he asked. Michelle just made a waving motion as she said, "She went to tell that Antheril about the Corterie having some supplies up in the Docks that is up for grabs. Hope whoever they send gets their ass handed to them." She took a large chug of the drink before hearing Erick then ask, "I still don't get why the people here seem to be very laidback than the hookers back home." Michelle slightly glared at him and stated, "Look, these people have only a short time to live, so why don't I just let them do what they want with little restriction and information in return? If they wanted to do other things, I won't stop them."

She suddenly stood on the table as she swished her pint, getting everyone's attention in the room as she shouted while pointing far yonder to nowhere, "Go, my hookers! Be free and spread AIDs for you don't have long to live!" Erick was shocked to see the people let out a sound of approval before laughter and drinks clinking echoed through the room. He then looked at the door that led back to the main room, seeing Ezio just staring with great shock as he then cleared his throat. Michelle turned and nearly fell off the table in surprise as the Italian said, "We should all meet outside. It's time for all of you to start some training." As he began to leave, Erick suddenly asked, "Do we have to be in uniform?"

All he got back as a middle finger by their _maestro_.

**夕暮れ**

They all were standing in a nearby alleyway that was near the Blooming rose as Cynthia adjusted the small belt of her outfit. She also fixed her hood, as did Merry and Lisa before turning to see Michelle fixing the shoulder cape while running towards them. Erick pulled up his mask and said, "So, what does the guy have in store for our first training session?" They all suddenly looked up to see a figure landed right in the middle of their gathered circle. Ezio was still dressed in his casual clothes as he said, "I'm glad you asked, _Osmar_." This was a small reminder for them to use their persona names, indicating that Ezio was probably inside the bordello and listening to his and Michelle's conversation. Ezio then continued, "Your objective is to find the assigned target. In order for you not actually kill each other, we will be aiming for these flags." He held up a bunch of different colored clothes, five in total.

"In them will hold a list of the order you must go after, by also taking the flags they have or acquired," he stated as he handed them each a cloth. "It's similar to, what is that game called… capture the flag, _non_? Anyways, you must grab the flag without getting their attention. If you succeed, hurry back to the top of the Blooming Rose and I will tell you how well you have done." They were given five minutes to get far away from each other as they could, but they could only travel in Hightown. The wait didn't last long as Michelle pulled out her list from her green cloth, seeing that her first target was Erick. She let out a small victory whoop before hearing someone behind her. She turned; ready to punch whoever was trying sneak up on her when she saw that it was Lisa. She let out a small sigh of relief before she eyed at her suspiciously. Under the hood, she saw her friend shake her head before she made a gesture that look like she was drawing a long line.

"Oh, Merry," she quietly stated before they decided to help each other get their first targets. As they traveled towards the Keep, they soon heard many of the other people complaining about a person shoving past them. They turned to see that it was Cynthia as she was pushing many of the people out of her way before climbing the rooftop. Lisa literally felt the anger rising in her friend as she saw her hold out her gloved hand and said, "Give me your flag, now." She was about to question, but quickly decided against it as she untied the blue cloth from her wrist and gave it to her. She then saw her friend disappear into an alley and decided to carefully follow Cynthia.

On the rooftop, Cynthia looked down below, not caring that some of the people were staring up at her. She looked for her target, mostly the short elf, but she didn't see her. As she leaned more closer to the edge, she had no time to react to someone pulling the front of her belt and over the edge. She let out a rather loud scream as she fell into a large bale of hay. Quickly scrambling out and checking if all of her was still there, she looked up and saw Michelle waving three colored flags, one of them hers. She then heard the elven girl shout, "**That's what you get for running!**"

From the top of the Chantry, he heard the screaming and shouting as Ezio let out a disappointed sigh before heading down to go explore more of Kirkwall since this would be taking a long while.

**夕暮れ**

After leaving his new Assassins to practice their stealth killing, Ezio decided to go venture through Kirkwall in his casual clothes. He grew tired of walking through Hightown not because of the constant swooning from the nobles and prostitutes there, but because of the fact that it always seemed to have a sense of more depression than any other part of the city. Once stepping into the part of Kirkwall known as Darktown, he knew that he was sticking out like a sore thumb due to the fact that he was wearing his casual outfit. However, he knew it was either this or his Assassin armor and he knew that would completely destroy their cover. He also didn't come here by accident. He wanted to know about the person he had just give information about to that Hawke man that was with Varric. It wasn't that he didn't know who the man exactly was; he just wanted to know the kind of person he was.

He soon found at the end of the long streets the house with lanterns lit. He opened the door and closed it behind him, seeing the place filled with a few patients, mostly of sick and injured people. He tried his best to avoid getting in the way as he soon found a spot where he could just observe. He soon was able to spot the man, being that he was the only one healing with magic. He wore some sort of coat with feathered shoulder covers, but if he didn't carry that staff that laid against the pillar, he just looked like your average middle class man.

"You there!"

He was pulled from observing when he turned to see a young female glaring at him and said, "Why are you just standing there? Go help her with the child!" Unsure what to really do, he hesitantly went over to the group she was indicating, easily noticing that the two person were trying to help a woman give birth. What really put him off was the fact the two didn't know what to do. Rolling up his sleeves, he held the woman's hand. He nearly regretted it when he felt the grip nearly break his knuckles. Slightly wincing, he said, "_Ma bella_, you must breath calmly, _si_?"

**夕暮れ**

Taking a short break, Anders was about to head to the next patient when he noticed that someone was already issuing orders to his volunteers. The dark brown haired man seemed to be dressed as a noble, which questioned on what he was doing all the way down here in Darktown. Maybe this man was the woman's husband. However, the superstitious side of him lessened when he saw him trying to calm the woman who looked ready to faint. He continued to watch until the sound of a small child crying echoed through the broken down clinic. Everyone looked happy when they saw the baby was wailing loudly, indicating that it was healthy. He proceeded to walk towards the two volunteers as he was about to take the baby from their hands when he heard the man said, "_No,__No,__No__!__Non__fare questo__adesso__,__signora__!__È__non__può__morire__!__Hai__una__vita__per prendersi cura di__!_" Quickly going to the man's side and mentally wishing that he would understand what he said, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The noble-dressed man turned to him while still holding the woman's hand and said, "_Io non lo so! Ha solo_—I mean, I don't know! She just won't wake up!" Anders took the woman's hand from him as he checked for a pulse on her neck. It was weak and only getting weaker. Quickly concentrating, he closed his eyes and placed his hand over the woman's body. Slowly waving it over the person, he felt the power surging from his hand and focused on the source of the lack of pulse.

_The woman's interior uterus has been cut open in the inside from the near rapid release of the newborn. Immediate suturing needed._

There was no time, the voice in his head told the other as he began to concentrate harder. He sensed the insides of the woman's stomach slowly reattaching to their rightful places as the bleeding from the opening began to stop. He felt the grip of the hand tighten around his own as he opened his eyes to see that the woman had done the same with hers. The man next to him breathed out what sounded like words of relief as the woman said, "Where's… my baby?"

The man then went to the two, gently taking the baby from their hold as he gently handed her the child. "Here he is, _signora_, u_n ragazzo giovane e sano_ for you to raise as your own." Anders helped the woman sit up as best as she should as she held the child in her arms, joyful tears falling from her eyes. "Oh, he is so handsome." The mage smiled at this wonderful sight as he slowly stood up, only to feel the world suddenly move under him. He nearly fell sideways if it hadn't been for the man didn't catch his shoulder. "_Signor_, are you alright?" He nodded his head as he staggered a bit to the pillar near his staff as he waved him off, saying, "You should probably go to your wife." The man looked quite shock and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have no relation to her. In fact, I don't really know her."

Closing his eyes as this random event was starting to hurt his head, he suddenly felt a nagging feeling in his head. He then grabbed his staff and turned to face more people who had entered his clinic, only these people were armed. "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation," he boldly stated as he then nodded to the one that was in lead, a male mage. "Why do you threaten it?"

The other mage, dressed in what looked like a smuggler outfit, had a scruffy look to him as he said, "I'm just here to talk." His attention was then placed towards the dwarf as he stepped forward and said, "We're interested in getting into the Deep Roads. Rumor has it that you were a Warden. Do you know a way?" Anders lowered his stance, but not his guard as he questioned, "Did the Wardens sent you to bring me back?" Before they could either decline or confirm this, he waved his hand down and said, "I'm not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot, he hated the Deep Roads."

"_Aspetta!_" the man next to him exclaimed. Anders turned to him and noticed the amused look in his eyes as he asked, "You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot?" Seeing the laugh was soon to come, the healing mage quickly said, "He was a gift, a noble beast." Anders then put on a thoughtful look as he added, "Almost got ripped by a Genlock once. Swatted the bugger off, drew blood too." The man let out a small laugh before the two heard the dwarf exclaim, "Ezio, what are you doing all the way down here?"

The man then innocently said, "Well, I kind of went on wondering around Kirkwall, and then ended up down here. I was trying to find the Hanged Man." Ezio let out a small nervous laugh and added, "At least I know not to take that elevator the next time I go exploring." The dwarf groaned irritably and said, "You know that your family is going to worry, especially Marianna." The man sighed as he turned to look at Anders and said, "It was good to meet you during my exploring, _signor_. You are doing a good thing for these people." The group then watched as he then walked over to the woman as he seemed to converse with him. After hearing a few inaudible words, Anders watched as Ezio pulled out his money pouch and took out a couple of sovereigns before handing it to the woman. The lady's eyes were filled with disbelief before she hugged him happily and kissed his face.

Ezio quickly stood up and went towards the exit when the dwarf said, "Do you even know how to get back to Hightown?" There was a long pause before the dwarf let out a breath and said, "Hawke, just meet me up at the Hanged Man when you're done. I need to take Playboy here back to his home."

**夕暮れ**

After a short walk, they soon reached the rickety elevator and took it up towards the Docks. There, Varric then asked, "What the hell are you trying to do, Ezio? You trying to destroy the identity that you created?" The Italian just let out a sigh as he stated, "Look, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't leading you guys to just some crazy man who was going to kill you on the spot."

"And what do you think of the guy?" Varric questioned. Ezio stood straight and looked onwards as light from the surface began to creep through on to the lift.

"The man has, what do you say, _un cuore buono_, though I sense there is something else there. Anyways, she wanted to tell you that the man has a friend who is being held at the Chantry right now. You might be able to save him before he becomes _Tranquilo_."

Varric nodded his head as the lift reached the Docks. Ezio stepped off and said, "Good luck on getting those maps, Varric. I bid you, _buona fortuna_." The dwarf gave out a laugh as he said while activating the lift, "Thank the Maker that I at least slightly get what you're saying or I would have thought you were insulting me just now." The Italian gave out a laugh before walking away just as the lift went back down. He soon reached the entrance that would lead through Lowtown when he noticed someone waiting on the steps.

"You relay the message, Serah Auditore?" Naoe asked as he bowed to him. He chuckle a bit as he said, "_Si, si_, Naoe. The _giovane donna_ does not need to worry. They know." Staring back in the direction he had just walked from, he quietly added, "What happens next is in that mage's hands."

**To be Continued…**

**Character Information**

Name: Ezio Auditore  
>Age: 26<br>Class: Rogue (Assassin)  
>Information: Ezio Auditore is best known in the game series, <em>Assassin's Creed<em>. After many years in service as the _Maestro_ of the Assassins, he soon died, only to be resurrected again by the Darkyn in order to play as teacher and guardian to the ones staying at the Tremayne Manor in Kirkwall. He is given his own persona as his own name and works by day as a banker. However, he truly works as an information broker by the name of Dusk, mostly given by Varric who is the only one outside of the Tremayne household who knows about Dusk's true identity. With Lisa's help and knowledge of events that will come, he uses this information to train the people in the manor as he would with his recruits in his previous life.  
>When he is Dusk, he mostly acts like he always does, but only becomes serious when it is his turn to go physical in mission.<p> 


	2. Investigation & Assassination

_**Edited - with translations**_

**Chapter ****2  
>Investigation &amp; Assassination<strong>

**_Few Days Later  
>Tremayne Manor<em>**

"How come she gets to go on an assassination mission?" Cynthia whined out while pointing at Michelle accusingly. Lisa just shook her head as she took another piece of bread to pop into her mouth while Merry was attempting to read a book through the argument. Ezio then stated, "I'm sorry, Cynthia, but you have taken the skill of an archer. That is range-based and I really doubt you have learned any knife work from anyone since I've been teaching her the whole time."

Ignoring the conversation about her, Michelle then turned to Lisa and playfully asked, "Hey, Lisa! You wanna help me practice on aerial assassinations?" She had a really big smile which received a very pissed off look from her friend. Lisa replied, "No thanks… I think my back is still aching from the last time we practiced." The Mexican let out a small laugh, but soon stopped when she noticed the dark glare coming from Merry. Meanwhile, Erick was just pushing at his food with a fork and said, "Can I leave the table now?" He got a large "no" from everyone in the room as Cynthia returned to arguing with Ezio and Michelle poking fun at Lisa with Merry glaring angrily at her.

All went silent when they heard someone clearing their throat, turning their attention to the doorway that led to the kitchen. Naoe stood there, dressed in partial armor over his casual clothes as he held up a letter. "This was in the mailbox back at the main base, sirs," he stated as he threw the envelope to Ezio. The man easily caught the flying rectangular disk and opened it swiftly with his hidden blade. As he read the contents, Naoe proceeded on picking up the empty plates and bringing them into the kitchen. Lisa was about to stand from her chair and head into the kitchen when Ezio said, "Hey, _breve_. I got a job for you tonight." She ignored the small nickname as she turned to look at him with a displeased look. He tossed the letter to her as she then read the contents.

_I request your aid on learning the location of a Tevinter magister named Danrius.  
>I have heard that he has arrived here today and in need of his whereabouts.<br>Come find me in Lowtown once you have the information._

Turning to look at the back and the envelope, she said, "There isn't a name on this envelope." Ezio shrugged and said, "Don't you know all the locations of nearly everyone in this city, _breve_? Then you shouldn't have a problem with that." As he walked off towards the training ground with a pint of beer from the table, she followed him and said, "Hey, I only know certain things. I don't know what will happen until it is about to happen." The Italian stopped and turned to look at her and said, "Have more faith in yourself, _ma bella_. I'm sure you can pull this off easily. You're just looking for a location and giving it to someone. What's the big deal?"

As he walked away, the girl then said, "That's not the problem. The problem is where this Danarius guy lives."

"And where does he live?"

"Just next door."

He sputtered out the drink and dropped the cup, making it clatter as it hit the stone ground. Turning to look at the girl with great wide eyes, he ignored the dribble of beer coming from his mouth to make sure that she wasn't joking. She sighed as she dragged him to the front of their house and then pointed towards the house just on the right. "There, that's the house this person's looking for," she stated. She waited for an answer from the man but instead heard many sounds of flirty comments. Turning to look back, she saw their neighbors were outside, mostly the females, and were cooing on the fine physique of the man.

**夕暮れ**

Walking up the steps to the higher and classier place of Hightown, he soon heard the nearly afternoon ritual of women swooning. That could only indicate that bachelor of Tremayne Manor was awake and probably about to flirt with the females. Once he reached the steps, he easily noticed the female elf shaking her head at this and was about to re-enter the house. "Sakura," he called to her, catching her attention easily. She pushed past Ezio just before the crowd of women surrounded him. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" her voice spoke with confusion.

"I came by to apologize," he stated, which was the truth. The day before, he had nearly snapped at her and only realized that she was just coming to ask about their weekly practice range meeting, or whatever she had called it. "My anger… towards you the other day… I wasn't in a good mood and I prayed to the Maker for forgiveness. However, I know that I can only get that truly from the one I've wronged." The short elf shook her head as she said, "Don't worry about it, Sebastian. You were upset about your family. I would have been in the same state as you were."

"Hey, Sakura!"

The two turned to look at Ezio bidding the swooning women goodbye before he said, "Come on! No time for fun today. We have work to do." Sebastian heard the girl sigh sadly and looked up at him in order to spout out an apology. He quickly raised his hand up and said, "Don't worry. I'm guessing this is the Maker's punishment for me for upsetting you. I'm sure we can have some time together next week."

**夕暮れ**

Unbeknownst to her, her friends were watching from the doorway. Michelle was holding back Merry who was trying to barge through the door while Cynthia and Erick were teasing crazy on the sight. As they watched the boy walk away, they soon scrambled away from the door and found seats on either the chairs or stairs before Ezio and Lisa entered back into the house. The Filipino didn't seem pleased at the sad attempt to look casual as she easily saw the smirks on their faces. She heard Ezio excusing himself as she took in a deep breath then let it out. She then said, "To answer all questions in just one sentence for you all: He is celibate."

As she walked away, everyone's faces nearly dropped at those last three words. They didn't watch her go up the stairs towards her room or hear the door close before Merry then shook off the shock and said happily, "Well, at least she won't be losing her virtue in this world anytime soon. Time for some sword practice." She then grabbed the back of the still frozen-in-shock Erick and dragged him towards the training ground, leaving Cynthia and Michelle to stay in shock.

**_Hours later  
>Nighttime, Lowtown<em>**

He was sure that Anso had given the information to some worthy people as he watched carefully from the rooftops at the group that was quickly heading towards the Alienage. There was a small ambush, something that any person well enough in fighting would be able to take care of. His attention was pulled away from the oncoming battle when he heard a small shuffle behind him. Turning while ready to unsheathed the large blade on his back, he heard a loud squeak before seeing a small form fall into the crates below. He hurried to see that it was and saw a small form dressed in white. Caution and curiosity mixed as he jumped down to see that the one who tried to sneak on him was a little girl. She wore a white hood attached to a sleeveless vest. Her left arm had a metal shoulder-armor with a long glove attached that covered the forefinger and the thumb. Her right arm had an arm warmer that reach just at her elbow that only covered the palm of her hand. Her pants looked very baggy, as the waistband was just a red ribbon that tied in the back, letting the rest of it flow underneath her as she stood up. The girl looked up at him, making him notice that she wore a mask over the lower half of her face, only showing large brown eyes.

She just seemed to just stay still until her eyes were filled with recognition and said, "こんばんは、ミスター。私はあなたが要求された情報を提供するためにここにいる. (1)" The white haired elf quirked and eyebrow at this, unsure on what the girl had just said. His silence obviously hinted his confusion when the girl spoke quickly, "あーもう！ごめんね！私はクライアントに向けてこのように話すことだけ言われました。そして、私はあまり話している. (2)" She then quickly rummaged through the pouch that was connected to her belt as she then pulled out a paper. Bowing, she held it out to him with her head down. He was hesitant to grab it, but he stopped himself when he noticed movement behind her. Unsheathing his sword, he quickly ran past her and brought down his sword on the mercenary before he could even raise his own blade. There was a rather large squad, probably one that would be reinforcements if the front line in the Alienage didn't take down the hired group already. He blocked a horizontal slice by a rogue before the man jumped and disappeared, letting another warrior jump in and take in the frontal attack. He continued to block and attack, becoming quite annoyed that there seemed to be another coming every time he took down one of the slavers.

"敵が目撃。開始：バトルモード。(3)"

There was only one thing he understood in that statement. "Battle mode?" he questioned as he turned to see the girl pull out what looked like a collapsible bow. The arches looked like they had blades placed on them as they attached at the wooden bar. She pulled a string from one end and tied it to the other before pulling out three arrows. This happened in a matter of seconds before she released the arrows and took out the three slavers that nearly caught him in the short time that his guard was down.

**(1) Good evening, mister. I have been ordered to provide you the requested information  
>(2) Oh no! Sorry! I was told to speak only this way for the client. And I'm talking too much.<br>(3) Enemy Sighted. Start: Battle Mode**

**夕暮れ**

Garrett summoned a small ball of frost before throwing towards the last of the ambush, freezing the bandit as Carver swung his sword. The body crumbled into small pieces before melting back into chunks of flesh. Everyone placed their weapons back to their backs, as Varric gave Bianca a small pet before placing her where she always stayed. "We better get going, guys," Hawke stated as he began to head for the steps. However, he stopped when noticed another armed man walking down the steps. "I don't know who you are friend," the man said. "But you made a serious mistake coming here."

His hand twitching as he readied to get his staff, Garrett heard the man call out to his men. There was a rather long pause before the sound of gurgling was heard. Everyone's attention moved to see a man dressed similar to the ones that had attacked them and the man slowly stalk forward with blood splurting through the mask and helmet. "Captain," was all he could say before he fell on to the steps. Garrett then looked to see an armed elf with white hair walking down the steps as he said, "Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The bandit then quickly grabbed the elf's left shoulder as he stated, "You are going nowhere, slave." Garrett then saw the elf start to glow, noticing that he had tattoos that brightened in a white light before quickly turning and jabbing his hand through the bandit's chest. The man began to suffocate before a loud crunching sound was heard as the elf yanked his arm out of the man and stated, "I am not a slave!" He sensed his comrades ready to fight, but he made a subtle hand movement for them to be calm. Turning back to the elf, the white haired man said calmly, "I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so… numerous."

As the two conversed, Garrett learned that this elf, whose name was Fenris, was once a slave of a Tevinter Mage before escaping. Now his former master was after him because of the markings he had. Being a soft heart for injustice, he eagerly gave his assistance as he then watched Fenris turn his attention to the stairs and said, "Come out here." Wondering who he was talking to, he watched as another person stepped out from the cover of the wall. He easily recognized the style of the hood; similar to that he had seen a few days ago by Dusk. However, the attire was quite different, but it was more of a possibility. What bothered him more was that the girl looked like she was either an elf or just a child. He mentally prayed for the former to be true.

Fenris nudged his head towards Garrett as the girl then began to reach for her pouch that was on her side only to pause as she began to pat herself everywhere. She seemed to be ready to panic before she quickly ran back up the stairs and came back a few seconds later with a brown paper in hand. Handing it to Garrett, he looked at the paper to see that it was a crude drawn map of Hightown, with an "X" over what looked like the area of the high-classed neighborhood. With an accord to meet there in a few hours, Garrett watched as the girl motioned to Fenris as if to follow as they ran up the stairs and disappeared from their sights.

**夕暮れ**

It took awhile to lead Fenris towards the house since she tried her best not to disappear from his sight, being that she was running across the rooftops. It took about two hours to get to Hightown as she soon pointed out the house. It was rather rundown, due to the fact that there hasn't been much activity from it for a day or two, but she didn't need to say that. All that Lisa needs to do now is get away from him and find the secret entrance back into her house. She was able to leave when his back was turned, running down the steps and towards the wall of the Chantry. Saying a small prayer of apology, she climbed the statue the best she could and quickly jumped to the nearby roof. She crept carefully before she peeked over the roof, seeing that Garrett had just arrived.

Taking the moment of them conversing before they infiltrated the most-likely empty manor, she readied herself as she watched them enter the house. The last to enter was Varric who did a quick glance up at her before signaling subtly. Nodding, she climbed down quickly and ran towards the front house and closed the door behind her. She then released the breath was holding in this whole time before saying, "Mission complete!"

"**Shut up down there! Some of us are trying to sleep!**"

She covered her mouth and spouted out a quiet apology before heading towards her room, seeing Naoe already waiting for her at the door. "It's good to see that you have returned unharmed," he greeted as he opened the door to let her in. "There is a change of clothes and a bath ready." A small snap of a nerve in her head made her slowly turn to Naoe and said, "You can drop the butler thing, Naoe. You only need to do that when we have outside visitors." The man just gave her a smile before patting her head, saying, "I have to practice at least so I can play the part, right, _serah_?"

Giving her words of a good night, he then left her to get ready for sleep. As she sat in the bath, she began to think, "I guess it's going to be Michelle's turn tomorrow… or is the day after tomorrow?"

**_Two Days Later…_**

"Okay," Ezio spoke as everyone stood in their uniforms as did he. "We will now practice how to effectively stun someone." He didn't have to wait long for Erick to raise his hand. Gesturing to him, the man asked, "Isn't it easy to stun people?" He barely noticed everyone scooting away from him as Ezio gave him a rather too-nice smile. The Italian then said, "I'm proud for you to volunteer, Erick. Please step forward." The man seemed hesitant as he then stood before the Assassin. Their sides were facing the girls as Ezio then said, "Okay, the way to effectively stun someone is to either aim for this area around the face. " He made a circle motion around the side of the jaw with his finger. "Or the sides of the collar bone." He pointed at the joint of the neck. He then turned to look at the girls as he then said, "Observe."

With a swift motion, his fist connected to Erick's jaw, sending him flying a bit before hitting the ground. His body sprawled unconsciously on the floor as Michelle and Cynthia laughed loudly while Merry quickly ran to her boyfriend's side. "_Maestro _said **knock you out!**" Michelle stated as she wiped a small tear from her eye. Cynthia nodded as she added, "That was so fucking worth it to see Erick look all fucking clueless." Lisa was just staring with a gaped mouth as she then asked, "How come we aren't practicing outside this time?" Ezio sighed as he then glared at Cynthia and Michelle, both quickly silencing themselves. He then stated, "Because a bunch of _idioti _were chasing each other on the roof tops and nearly led the guards back here."

The two girls began whistling while Merry was assisting Erick to stand up and join the group. Ezio sighed as he then explained, "It's just a simple game of 'hide and seek'. One person will be it while everyone tries to assassinate him or her."

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," Cynthia muttered before Ezio added, "This is to test your awareness of your surroundings, hence why the person who is 'it' isn't the one doing the chasing." He then pointed at Michelle and said, "You will be 'it'. Whoever you punch will be it, but if you fail and they are able to push you down, you will stay 'it'. Understood?" Everyone nodded as he had Michelle go to a pillar to count to thirty while everyone quickly ran off into the manor to hide. Once she had finished counting, she turned to see everyone was gone except for the new arrival of Naoe who was shining the swords and spears. Giving him a quick hello, she ventured into the large house and began her search for anyone ready to attack her.

Her elf ears seemed to help a bit as she heard loud running footsteps in a hall nearby. She entered it, her fists up before seeing that it was just the maids who let out a small "eep". Making a small apology, she stepped outside to continue her search before hearing the footsteps again. Turning, she saw Erick literally running at her, but he was still far enough for her to get ready. She raised her fist, ready to aim at the same spot as Ezio did since it was still red from the impact earlier. Erick seemed to notice this as hesitation took over, causing him to stop, slide a bit, and run back the way he came. Michelle stared at his back in confusion as he shouted in fear, "**Don't punch me!**"

**_Later, That Night…_**

"This is bullshit," she muttered, dressed in her Agent of Dusk outfit as she hid in the shadows of the Chantry. "I can't believe it took almost three days for this stupid target to appear, and someone else is on his ass?"

_Two Hours Earlier…_

_It was almost dinner as Naoe had some of the maids place the food on the table since they were hosting a small gathering other fellow young nobles. "I don't like this," Michelle boldly stated as she peeked through the doorway of the large dining room. "Why is your foster father even pulling this off? And also, how come he isn't here to host it?" Lisa just shrugged while she was being fussed on by Merry about her dress. Suddenly, they heard a small tumble at the stairs as the three girls went to investigate._

_There, they saw Cynthia barely standing up with a note in her hand and said, "Michelle, your target is here!" Everyone nearly faltered and quickly covered her mouth. They all glanced around before hauling her into the study room where Ezio was reading. "What are you four doing here? And where's Erick?" They all shrugged before they saw said man stumble into the study, dressed in what looked like a similar outfit worn by the ginger boy in the fourth book of the Harry Potter series. There was a long silence before Cynthia let out a small laugh of air. Ezio quickly cleared his throat as he motioned for her to hand him the paper._

_His eyes scanned the paper, and made a small thank-you in Italian. Everyone gave him a questionable look before he cleared his throat again and said, "It's time for your first assassination mission, _Marianna_." He seemed to be smiling rather happily at this as he walked away, pulling a book as their armory appeared. _

_"For some reason, it seems he's happy that the letter came," she heard Lisa mutter, which seemed true. Luckily the man didn't show any signs that he heard her as he tossed an arm brace to Michelle. Looking at it, she turned it over to see it had a hidden blade attached to it. Her eyes began to sparkle happily as she looked back at the Italian in small disbelief. Pushing the bookcase as everything returned to looking like a study room, he then said, "You will kill the target with this. You mustn't be detected by anyone and you must be sure to get out of there once you have done the kill right and only when the client says so."_

_"Who's the client?" she simply asked before Ezio nearly shouted, "**Go! Or you will lose the target and I will harden the training from here on!**" _

"I mean, it's not like we even know how to kill right," she muttered to herself as she hid just at the second story. She heard her target, Hayder, talking with some of his lackeys before the entrance of the Chantry opened, letting in what look liked five figures. The one that seemed to be leading the group was a really busty tan skinned female dressed like a pirate, minus the hat, large coat, and cutlass. However, her attention moved to the one closely following the female as she nearly gasped a bit too loud. "Holy shit, it's that Hawke dude!" she quietly said to herself as she then watched the exchange. The pirate girl and her target were conversing, making everyone just focus on the two talking. This gave her a chance to position herself as she readied to jump off the railing. As long as that man didn't move from his spot, she would get him easily. However, Ezio had also said she had to wait for the client's signal; whoever that was remained to be seen.

"You know, you don't need to tell Castillion about Isabela," she heard Hawke reason with Hayder. Suddenly, she noticed the pirate girl raising her arm. She readied herself as she checked on her hidden blade.

**夕暮れ**

Garrett noticed Isabela moving her arm up, as if motion for everyone to not move. "There is only way to settle this," she said as she then closed her raised hand. Hayder looked completely confused until he heard rapid footsteps behind him. Turning around, he didn't see anyone sneak on him. However, he saw what looked like a shadow on the floor. He only had time to look up to see a white clothed figure land on him.

The Fereldan mage watched in great shock while Isabela took out a dagger and threw it towards the one that was on Hayder's right. A fight broke out as he, Aveline, Anders, and Varric began to defend themselves. As he summoned a fireball, he looked at the one who had attacked Hayder as the figure stood up. It was that woman who had accompanied Dusk when he had first met the man nearly a week ago. The girl sensed him staring as she suddenly shouted while running, "**Run away from the scene of the crime!**" Garrett didn't know if he should laugh or gawk at those words as the woman ran out of the Chantry. However, his attention returned to the battle as he summoned a shield around Varric.

Aveline was taking most of the hits, but there wasn't really any sign that the foes were making any fatal hits as Isabela was nearly disappearing from one person to another, easily stabbing them in vital areas where they fell down and just began to bleed to death. After another wave, they were able to put down their attackers with minimal effort. Turning to Isabela, he said, "I was trying to calm him down." As she sheathed her daggers, she said, "Trust me. It's better this way."

**_Outside of the Chantry_**

Michelle was standing before Ezio who was wearing his outfit, as he stood with his arms folded. She knew that his face was filled with great disappointment as he said, "We do not **shout** while we run after killing our targets! Did you even grant the man peace?" When she shook her head, Ezio sighed as he then noticed the entrance to the Chantry was opening. Motioning for her to disappear, she quickly hid behind the ledge on the left side. Peeking, she saw Ezio placing on his hood as he turned to look at the pirate girl. "Ah, Dusk, I'm surprised that you were even able to have someone pull it off," she said as she pulled out a pouch and tossed it to him. He easily caught it as he looked inside to make sure that he was paid in full. Placing it in his pouch, he simply nodded his head as he motioned to Michelle. Pulling out a smoke bomb, she stopped when he suddenly said, "It seems you've been gathering a bunch of strange fellows, Hawke. Don't stop doing that, but be careful on your steps or you could get stabbed in the back by the most unlikely of people."

With a small twitch of his hand, Michelle threw the smoke bomb, encasing everyone in the cloud. That's when they finally took the time to leave and head back to their home and the party.

"Looks like you're getting some attention from Dusk, Hawke," Varric said in a humorous tone. Garrett to look at his comrade with slight puzzlement, Varric added, "With curiosity or caution, it remains to be seen."

**_Tremayne Manor_**

"Look at her. Bet she thinks she all might just because she's a noble."

"God, how distasteful. I can't believe Father even had me come here."

"Mother just wanted me to make sure I stay in good relations with the man's elf so we can still be in good business."

Taking another sip of the wine, she laid against the wall as she heard the children of the nobles rudely talk about her. She knew Merry wanted to deck all of them, but she made her promise to be calm during this party and just take it out on the practice dummies later. She looked at the small cylindrical glass in her hand as she saw her reflection in the red liquid. Her hair was tied back in a fancy way, letting all to look disgusted at her long ears. Her hands twitched as she ached to cover them, but she knew it was her own fault for choosing this kind of person. She should have known that such scrutiny would happen since this world isn't like any of those other medieval folklore like Lord of the Rings. Here, elves are considered low class citizens and treated as such.

Not wanting to hear any more insults, she excused herself as she headed towards the foyer. She soon reached the front door as she stepped outside; taking a seat on the small garden that was in the middle of the large area. She placed the wine glass on the ground before taking a deep breath of the fresh air. However, she knew that she didn't go out alone as she saw three figures stand before her.

"Oh… good afternoon, Sir de Launcet," she greeted with a soft smile.

**夕暮れ**

It was quite annoying, but it was the only place he knew clearly as he tried his best to get rest for the night. However, the loud bustling on whatever was going on next door was really starting to annoy him. He couldn't just go outside of this place to complain since technically, this place isn't owned by an elf. Swinging his legs off the bed, he picked up the great sword he always carried and decided to head into Lowtown. Varric had suggested to at least coming over once and it was also the fact that there would at least not that many people out who would question about an armed elf with light-blue tattoos. Stepping out of the door, he soon stopped halfway upon looking at the scene before him.

A young male human noble, accompanied by two others, was pouring the contents of a small wine glass over a young female. Tilting his head a bit, he noticed that the girl's ears were a bit longer than what human ears were and pointier too. "An elf in this area?" he questioned mentally. He wasn't sure what to do as he continued to watch the event pass before him as words seemed to pass between the elf and the three humans. Closing the door behind him, Fenris leaned against it as he continued to watch at this. He knew bullying once he laid his eyes on it, but he wasn't sure how would be able to handle it.

"Come on, _Sakura_. How about you show some hospitality?" said the noble boy as the female elf stood up. She brushed off the wet red drops that hit her hands as she said, "If you'll excuse me, Alcar, I must return to the party. I am the hostess after all." She didn't get passed him as the one named Alcar grabbed her left upper arm forcefully and said, "Then host for us, elf. I don't get why we should even have to deal with you like this when there are better ways for you to show your _hospitality_."

Next thing he knew, he was already now twisting the noble's arm behind him while his other readied to take off the long blade off his back. The other two nobles already ran away, either home or away from what could come. He heard the boy begging for mercy but noticed something odd in the girl's stance. Usually, even though she was a victim, the girl would beg for him to release him. This one just seemed to stare at the sight in front of her until Alcar shouted, "Please, don't hurt me! My family… they have money! Please, don't kill me!" Partially being annoyed by the boy's wailing but also because he didn't want to get the attention of the guard, he released the boy who quickly ran away. The two elves watched him disappear around the corner as Fenris began to head towards the steps.

"Thank you."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the girl staring after him. She then smiled at him and said, "Thank you for that. I'll return the favor somehow." He then continued walking down the steps and turned to walk down another flight.

**夕暮れ**

As she watched the white haired male disappear, she heard two thumps and turned to see Ezio and Michelle taking off their hoods. "So, how did it go?" Her friend just pouted badly as she quietly shouted, "**What the hell? What would have happened if that dude didn't step in to help you? You think you could have taken them on your own? You don't even have your bow with you!**" She began to huff as she tried to gain back the air she had just released. Ezio just shook his head and said, "Look, it is best we get back inside before someone sees us like this. Besides, you still have to do a punishment for failing this mission." Lisa tilted her head in confusion as she stated, "But you said you weren't going to punish her since you wanted her not to be at this party."

He saw Michelle slowly turn to look at him with a really dark glare. Lisa knew what was going to happen as she smiled, mouthing out words of good luck to the Italian before she entered back into the manor. The two followed her just in time as they had a very quiet conversation; well, more like Michelle quietly shouting while Ezio was quietly apologizing. They headed towards the study as Michelle said something that made Ezio's face literally drop. He suddenly shouted, "_Aspetta!_ I didn't mean it! I just wanted you to be used to killing your targets!" The door closed behind him as they continued to talk while Lisa headed towards the stairs and headed to her room. Naoe or Merry would be able to handle the guest. She just wanted to rest her head for the rest of the night.

**To be Continued…**

**Character Information**

Name: Michelle Martinez aka Marianna Kennedy  
>Age: 19<br>Class: Rogue (Assassin)  
>Information: Michelle Martinez has been in the whole adventure side since the sleepover nearly five years ago. She is one of Lisa's closest friends and one of the few outside of her family that know about the Darkyn. She joins in this adventure mostly to get away from all the chaos that their world is falling into and also to become a better fighter for any more battles they could face.<br>The persona she has taken over is Marianna Kennedy, a female elf. She grew up with Sakura's family at the age of six and soon took the mantel of being the mother figure after Sakura's mother died almost a year. She considers Sakura as her own daughter and sister, being quite protective of her as much as Wy Shyr is. She is also the co-owner of the Blooming Rose, archiving all visits by patrons and also has the workers get information from high class people for Dusk.  
>When she is an <em>Agent of Dusk<em> or _Amica_, she gives off a sense of seriousness but also seems to give off what feels like just joking around. However, once it starts to get grim, she will place on a stern stature to make sure no one gets hurt. She has abilities similar to that of an Assassin from Assassin's Creed, minus the Hidden Blade and Hidden Gun. She is able to blend with the crowd in order to find her target, mostly practicing with her friends in High Town. She mostly does silent kills ahead of the main party in order to lessen the stress of enemies ambushing them and also can signal them of traps. She is mostly seen in the Marketplace, practicing her pickpocket skills and incognito kills.


	3. Picking up Friends, Items, and Pie

**Chapter ****3  
>Picking up Friends, Items, and Pie<strong>

_**Two Days Later…  
>Hightown, Night<strong>_

She quickly jumped across the semi-large gap with little hesitation as she easily landed on the other side with small effort. Ezio's teachings, although questionable due to the fact that he literally pushes them into danger, have been helpful. As she readied to try to jump and grab on to a wall, Lisa noticed movement in the street below as she saw Hawke coming from the stairs that led towards Lowtown. She knew that she shouldn't really have any communication with Hawke or any of his group when she is in this outfit, but curiosity got the better of her. That, and Hawke was already staring up at her and was calling her down with "Hey, you".

She jumped down from the rooftop and swung down by using the ledge, landing just a few feet in front of him. Hawke smiled and said, "Hey, you're the one that helped me and Fenris." She was slightly thrown off by the man's easy-going attitude as she muttered in her disguised voice, "のんびり…(1)" She waved it off when he looked confused as he then asked, "Anyways, I was heading to go visit him. You want to come along?" Lisa was about to just walk away when she noticed a peculiar smell coming from her. Turning sharply, she saw what looked like newly cooked bread with what looked like meat in the inside. Her stomach growled loudly, taking over her judgment as she began to devour it while following Hawke. As they reached the stairs, she was just nearly done when she felt like a fool for even falling for this and that she should have at least eaten something before coming out here so this wouldn't have happened.

"私の馬鹿...(2)" she muttered about herself before they entered the battered mansion. After she stepped in after him, Hawke closed the door. Even though there wasn't that much force placed into it, a piece of the ceiling fell right in front of them, causing the two to freeze in shock. She then followed him into the foyer and up the flight of stairs that led into the master bedroom. There, they saw Fenris staring at a couple of bottles before turning to look at them and said, "Oh Hawke, I'm surprised to see you are here." Hawke let out a small laugh as he then urged the girl forward and said, "We're here to hang out with you, right?" Lisa glared at him from underneath her hood before she noticed that she was standing before Fenris. He was a good foot taller than her, making her more conscious about her height. Standing straight, she was still barely reaching past his chin as this little thing didn't go unnoticed by other occupant. Hawke patted her head and said, "No need to get all angry about the large difference in height… uh… what name you go by?"

Now unsure if this was an attempt to get the identity of Dusk, she just simply said, "_Taichi_… it means 'friend'."

"Taichi? Sounds like some sort of fighting technique," she heard Fenris comment with intrigue. The girl shook her head as she seemed to move to remove her hood, but stopped. The girl quickly placed her hands on her lap, as if to stop any temptation to take off the hood. She couldn't reveal even a slight part of her appearance since this male elf had already seen her without her disguise. If he was any good at analyzing and memory, he would be able to recognize her. She watched as the two conversing, seeing Hawke was intent on trying to calm the elf into knowing that even he was a mage, he wasn't like this Danarius. It wasn't long before the attention was turned to her as he asked, "So, can you tell me anything about you or Dusk?"

Her only visible eyebrow lifted up with suspicion as she asked, "Is that why you dragged me here? For interrogation?" She mentally cursed at herself for nearly losing the child tone in the voice. Hawke shook his head as he said, "Well, I don't know. Maybe if you begin to trust me enough, you would tell me on your own." She sensed that this man seemed rather intent on making friends, making her smile under her mask. She stood up as she then turned to the fireplace. Thinking rather quickly, she decided to tell him a story that Varric had told her to tell anyone when she was in this form as she said, "I'll tell you about myself, but only something that isn't easy for you to go asking around."

Seeing him nod and notice that Fenris was listening, she said, "When I was younger, my mother disappeared, leaving me my own in Darktown. Dusk found me and saved me before I…" She couldn't say the last part, because it felt like it would be ridiculous to have someone pity her for something that didn't happen. However, her sudden pause made Hawke thought the worst as he said, "Someone forced themselves on you?" She quickly raised her hands up and waved, saying, "Oh no! It's not that. I was more than just literally starving to death before he found me. He taught me how to protect myself and soon gave me a position to work for him. It's been quite fun actually."

She heard a scoff as she turned to look at Fenris, expecting him to say something about her story when he said, "If you could speak so fluently in the common tongue, why didn't you do so when you were giving me the information?" Lisa smiled underneath her mask as she answered, "Dusk said for me to speak that way when on the job, and since I'm actually off right now, I can speak normally." She saw the small frown on Fenris's face, making her do a small dance in the back of her head before seeing Hawke stand and said, "Well, it's getting a little late, and I'm sure that your comrades would rather you be home instead of running across rooftops." She nodded as she did a small bow and said, "Well, it was good conversing with you, and I hope anything that happened here will be kept just between the three of us. I don't need Dusk to know that I'm conversing with clients."

Hawke just let out a small chuckle and promised her. That's when she took her leave as she quickly jogged out of the house and towards the Blooming Rose, knowing that Michelle was there to at least let her get a place to sleep for the night.

**(1) Carefree…  
>(2) He fooled me…<strong>

_**Next Day  
>Tremayne Manor<strong>_

Making sure she had everything packed, Cynthia put on the knapsack over her shoulder as she stepped out of her room and headed towards the foyer to see Erick was packed as well. She groaned as she asked once again, "Do I really have to go with him on this one?" Erick just sighed sadly as Ezio said, "Look, you need to learn how to work together, and the only best way is for you to go on this mission. Just make sure you to use your codenames while in uniform. We don't want a mix-up like at the Blooming Rose, right Erick?" The Italian glared at the Mexican male who let out a sheepish laugh. They both got a hug from Merry as the girl said, "Now, you two better play nice or I'm coming to find you and kick both of your asses." She gave a small peck on the cheek for Erick before running upstairs to get ready for her own off day.

_**Blooming Rose**_

Michelle was busy archiving all of the courtesans' schedules when she heard a loud scream from one of the rooms. She didn't need to see who it was as Lisa quickly ran down the steps and towards before shouting, "**You said you locked the door!**" Not looking at her friend as she made a small slash across one of the names that will be available for the day as she said, "I did, and if I remember correctly, I'm not the only one who has a key in this place." Her friend's face was literally turning red with anger as she shouted, "**You **_**lie**_**! How **_**dare**_** you sugar coat it like **_**that**_**!**" The slightly taller elf just rolled her eyes before turning to see Jethann yawning while walking towards them. He then hugged Lisa from behind and said, "Why'd you leave the bed? We were just snuggling."

Although it was quite humorous to see her friend turn to stone from the touch of one of her workers, Michelle cleared her throat and said, "You should get ready, Jethann. Today is one of your busiest days, and I'm sure your clients would rather have your attention on them instead of another girl." The man pouted as she saw the elf ears of his go down just slightly with his mood before he released his hold and walked away. The two girls watched him leave before he blew a kiss at Lisa who quickly waved her arms in order to blow off the kiss. As Jethann went through the doors towards the baths, Michelle let out a loud laugh as Lisa quickly told her to shut up.

It only ended when they heard a lot of cooing from the foyer as they saw Ezio enter the main room. He smiled at them as he said, "Aw, _Marianna_ and _Sakura_. It's good to see you are here, though I question why you are here, _Sakura_." Michelle let out a laugh as she pointed at her friend and said, "She got a little lost and found her way here. She wanted a place to sleep, I gave her one and I guess I forgot to lock the door." They both ignored Lisa muttering about needing a bath when she got home as Ezio said, "Well, as fun as this maybe, I need you guys to head to the markets in Lowtown." He then handed them a list and said, "Just go pick up the weapons there and nothing else. I don't need you getting attacked in your civvies while just shopping. Lowtown is a dangerous place."

It was obvious that he was over exaggerating it, but it was understandable for him to be concerned. After Michelle finished her archiving and giving small orders, she and Lisa got dressed in their casual and less noble clothes before leaving the Blooming Rose and heading towards the steps that led to Lowtown.

After a few turns and dead ends, they stepped into the small market place of Lowtown. There was a potion vendor just nearby, but according to the list Ezio had given them, they had to just pick up high-grade daggers and a few more armor pieces. As they head further in, Lisa notices a familiar robed man looking at the vendor next to the one they were headed as she then calls to him. Luckily, she did meet him before as Sakura Kamimae so it wasn't going to be awkward.

**夕暮れ**

"Hawke-san!" a familiar voice called out to him. Garrett turned and saw the elf girl from nearly a week ago. She was running towards them from the vendor next to theirs. Varric easily greeted her for Garrett as he said, "Aw, Sakura. What are you doing here? It's not safe for an important noble like you to be wondering here alone."

"She's not alone, Varric," another voice stated with amusement as another female elf stood next to Sakura. She was wearing a small pair of glasses over brown eyes. She wore what looked the men clothing of a noble only she had a hood and the pants was raised just above the ankles. Garrett noticed that the woman was a couple of inches taller than Sakura. Varric made a small bow and said, "Well, hello to you too, Marianna. I'm surprised you're here with Ser Ezio." She laughed at this and said, "Well, he does have work today so he only had us come by to buy some more weapons… for his collection." The girl quickly added. Hawke just smiled and said, "Well, it's good to see that no one has gone after you or pick pocketed you." Sakura just made a small laugh and said, "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't want to get it where Marianna has it stashed." Everyone seemed to eye at Marianna before she pointed at her chest as Carver shouted, "That is just sad, yet useful." The older Hawke brother noticed the slightly taller elf smirk as Marianna said, "Oh, does this seem unethical, _messere_? I'm not sure someone like you should comment on how I put away my things in my own bosom." She got up close to him as she leaned forward so that they were just a breath away from kissing as she said, "I remember you being at the _Blooming_ _Rose_ just a few nights ago." Garrett slowly turned to his brother with a small shock as Carver quickly, "Uh… no you didn't."

The woman backed away as she placed a finger on her own cheek and said, "I suppose someone else stole your chin to romance Faith?" Carver just scoffed at that statement as he replied, "That's unlikely. She wasn't even working." It was too late as he quickly looked at the elf woman in shock as she winked and said, "Got you." Varric gave out a small laugh as he gave a thumbs up and commented, "Nicely done." Garrett gave him an amused, narrow-eyed look and said jokingly, "Carver, what would Mother say?" As the younger Hawke began to try and stammered out a reply before cursing, Garrett laugh a bit before turning to see Marianna stand back with Sakura and said, "Well, where you heading off to?" The mage thumbed towards a building that had a large blue statue hanging upside down and said, "We're going to get Isabela and head off somewhere."

As they gave their farewells, Hawke barely touched the door when they all heard Marianna shout, "**Hey, see if they got any pie?**" They just stared at her awkwardly as they entered into the tavern before hearing the girl shout out, "**Bring me some pie!**" As the door closed, Marianna looked at Sakura who looked at her with great disbelief as the taller elf then said, "I love me some pie…"

_**One Day Later  
>Unknown Area in a Cave<strong>_

A loud screaming was heard as Cynthia and Erick frantically ran from the horde of human-sized spiders chasing after them. "I told you it was _stupid_ to go in there!" she shouted as they turned into a large corridor, passing by molting lava as they did their best to reach for the exit. Erick held the silk gland in his arms as he ran as any quarterback would when being chased by the enemy team. Cynthia saw the familiar light of the outside as she reached into her pack, pulling out a fire grenade. Praying that this would work and not get them killed, she threw it towards the lava and quickly hauled ass. It wasn't even past five seconds when the place began to shake violently and explosion occurred behind them.

They quickly did a dive out of the cave before boulders fell to close the entrance. Turning to look back, Erick quickly stood and saw that the silk gland was still intact. Cynthia quickly let out a frustrated groan as she shouted, "Oh **my **_**god!**_ What the **fuck** was that? It said just a _silk gland_, right? Why were the spiders **fifty** **times** bigger than a tarantula? Oh, let's not forget the **fucking** floating monsters!" The Mexican male just shook his head as he then looked at the list of items they still had to get. He found that finding a piece of a tree would be easy, but he noticed that they would have to acquire a tooth of a dragon. His small fearful look didn't go unnoticed as Cynthia said warily, "Oh, don't tell me the next one is going to suck." She took the paper as she read it over and almost threw it over the cliff side.

"**What kind of joke is this?**" she shouted to the edge. "**You think this is **_**funny**_**, Ezio? Sending us on a **_**suicide**__**mission**_**! We can't fight a **_**fucking**__**dragon**_**!**" She began to vent out a lot of anger on the nearby trees by shooting at them with her arrows. After nearly running out of arrows, Cynthia stopped and said, "Wait, what did he say we have to do, exactly?" Erick pondered on this as he answered, "To work together..?"

"That's exactly the point," Cynthia exclaimed. "He didn't say anything! He said to just get this done, right? But he didn't say _how_ it should be done." She ignored the slightly scared look on Erick's face as she then stated. "We'll give this mission to that Hawke guy, right? He's like in the area. And then once he is done, he'll send the stuff and we'll have him give us all the credit. Isn't it brilliant?" Erick shook his head in a disapproval way, but Cynthia just waved it off and said, "Onward, my friend! We shall be done with this without having to risk our lives no more!" As she laughed happily and went off towards Sundermount, Erick sighed sadly and muttered, "This isn't going to end well. I just know it."

It was a bit hard to get one of the elves to give the parchment of information and the silk gland to Hawke since they seemed really against cooperating with humans, but they were able to convince them that they weren't there to bring trouble. Luckily, they were able to leave without being seen by the group led by the human mage. As they started their trek back to Kirkwall, Erick asked, "But wait, wasn't this quest suppose to last us like a week? What the hell are we supposed to do for that time?"

_**Tremayne Manor**_

Lisa was practicing her archery as she sighed sadly that she had missed the bull's-eye once again. She didn't like this at all, and she knew that she was just frustrated, but she wasn't sure why. She suddenly heard a clear of a throat as she turned to see nothing but a crow perched on the weapons rack. Glancing around to see if there was anyone, she nearly jumped when she saw the crow's beak open in time to the words, "It is polite to greet someone who has come to see you." Without warning, Lisa just aimed the bow at her, her fingers holding the string as it lets out a small baton of light with a sharp triangle at the end. The crow let out a laugh as it spoke in a cackling voice, "Do you really think such a weak spell will affect me, girl? But that isn't even a spell, is it? It's something else entirely, but that won't stop the Templars once they learn of this little trick."

That made her lower her bow and make the arrow disappear as the crow suddenly flapped its wings. A sudden wind made Lisa closer her eyes before opening them again to see the Witch of the Wilds before her. The elderly woman smirked at the sign of no shock as she stated, "So, are you the one who really is behind the identity of Dusk?" Lisa didn't need to say anything since this woman basically was just some being entirely. It was true that she herself knew basically everything, but the information would only come when certain things occur which is why the letters are received first before they go on the jobs. Flemeth then said, "I have come here to bear a warning for you, young 'Seer'."

The elf girl turned to look at her as Flemeth said cryptically, "The person you have become has a troubled past, that you know. But… you don't know the whole story. Beware of those who will come, for they will destroy anything that you will learn to hold dear to your heart. However, don't let this deter from your inevitable fate because even a Champion will have assistance from the beyond." Lisa just simply nodded as Flemeth soon reverted back to a crow before flying off. She turned to look at Naoe who was probably standing at the doorway during the whole exchange as he said, "Should I warn Lucan?" Lisa shook her head and said, "I'd rather handle this on my own. Besides, I doubt there is anyone in this girl's past who would bring harm."

"**Lisa!**"

She turned to see Merry and Michelle skipping into the room with a very tired Ezio following behind them. He had numerous bags as Lisa noted that they were filled with various clothing articles. She let out a small sigh at this as she then went with her friends to try out more of the styles of this world.

_**One Week Later…**_

"God damn it all to hell!" she shouted as she threw her bow to the ground in anger, making a few of the others occupants of the shooting range stare at her with glares or shock. The only one who found it amusing was Sebastian as he walked over to her and said, "You should calm yourself, Sakura. That's why you're missing." She glared at the man before she mentally retorted, "I would be calm if you hadn't dragged me out here during their training time." She knew that some of the people were accepting the fact that an elf noble existed, but it was still unheard of to some of the soldiers who were straight-minded. Thankfully, the Guards captain Aveline was making sure no one was about to start a fight but she gave Lisa a wary look as if saying, "Control your anger, girl."

Deciding that throwing down the bow was a stupid thing; she picked it up and took in a deep breath. She pulled the string back with arrow in hand as she calm her heart and tried her best to ignore everyone around her who were busy staring at her instead of focusing on their training. Luckily, she let her mind wander off as she felt everything disappear around her, hearing a voice in the back of her head to just focus. It was Sebastian, but it sounded so far away as she then released the string. The arrow flew through the air before it smacked right into the middle of the target. She felt a sense of completion before she heard more than one person clapping.

She turned to see Hawke, along with Carver, the blonde mage, and a woman who seemed to dress like a pirate, clapping their hands. The mabari that stood with Hawke barked happily as shock still appeared on her features.

**夕暮れ**

Sebastian was also surprised to see the man as he was about to question him about his presence. However, he was stopped by Aveline as she said, "Well, it looks you're back later than before. What took you so long?" Hawke simply shrugged as he stated, "We were going to come back a couple of days ago, but some person gave the Dalish a letter that requested us to collect some herbs around Sundermount. And you know we need all the gold we can get, Aveline." The captain just sighed and gave her welcome to the man before ordering her soldiers to get ready for patrol duty, leaving the group alone with Sebastian and Sakura.

Hawke simply nodded to the girl who bowed to him as a woman would if she was wearing a skirt. He then turned to Sebastian as he said, "The people who killed your family are all dead." The man dressed in perfect white armor looked at him in shock as he said, "Wait… you weren't here for the captain?" He then let the words fall through him as he wondered if the Grand Cleric had actually let that notice stay on the board. He felt a presence stand next to him as Sakura said, "See, Sebastian? I told you someone was going to help." The Prince of Starkhaven smiled down at her and said to Hawke, "Thank you, messere. I am glad to know that my family has now found some peace, knowing that their killers have been brought to justice."

**夕暮れ**

Garrett nodded as he gave his farewells to the elf noble and the man. As they left the Keep, he noticed his brother glancing around as he asked, "Is something wrong, brother?" Carver then looked at him and said, "Where's Colin?" Hawke was just ready to have a panic attack before they heard a loud happy bark. Turning, they saw the mabari hound running down the steps and towards his master. He knelt down to pet the dog before he saw something tied to the collar. Carver bent down and took it off, seeing that it was a pouch and a letter. He handed the items to his brother as Anders and Isabela watched the leader open the letter. He then read:

_Thank you for your assistance in regarding the acquiring of the herbs for Solivitus. He is located in the Gallows on the far left of the courtyard. Please hand them to him to receive your reward. I must apologize for the inconvenience that you had to go through for this for it was supposed to be done by us. Thanks once again. Next time you need us, our service will be free just once._

_Signed  
>Dusk<em>

Isabela let out a whistle as she said, "Wow, nice going, Hawke. You've got on the good side of this town's information broker. I wonder what we can get out of this." She began to ponder mischievously as she then said, "Oh! Let's have him go steal us the Viscount's private stash." Everyone just looked at her oddly before they continued to head towards Lowtown.

_**Meanwhile…  
>Treasury Office at Keep<strong>_

Ezio ran his hand through his ponytailed hair after hearing the news that Erick and Cynthia didn't do the mission from Lisa. He then cursed quietly to himself as he laid his head on his work table. Nearby, his teacher, a banker, looked at the two oddly but ignored it as this was rather normal for this to happen since Ezio was a rather short tempered man sometimes. Lisa just stood there, staring blankly, but in the back of her head, she was rather happy that Erick was going to get a punishment for disobeying an order from Ezio.

_**Later…  
>Tremayne Manor<strong>_

"**You are the worst man I have ever known in my entire life!**" shouted Michelle at Erick who was sitting on the chair. Cynthia had already her share of a screaming punishment as she hid behind Merry. Lisa was just chewing on untoasted bread as she watched Michelle continuing, "How dare you flake out on a mission! What the hell did you even do for the past week? I bet you wasted it on going on a damn trip and wasting your cut of this month's money, didn't you?" There was sudden look of determination in Erick's face as he suddenly stood and said rather proudly, "Yes, I did use the gold that I had just for this month! But I had good reason to!"

He walked over to Merry as he suddenly produced a rather long blade before as he said, "I saw you eyeing this for some time and I had to do some other jobs so…" Michelle and Cynthia gagged as Lisa just continued to chew on the bread. However, they all suddenly gasped when Merry took the blade before being pulled into a kiss by Erick. Anger suddenly rose in Michelle at this weird scene as she tried her best to separate the two, but she was held back by her two friends. They struggle their best to keep her as she was slowly getting closer to the making out couple. Lisa quickly shouted, "**NO MICHY! Don't do it! You can****'t afford your third strike!**"

From the floor above, Ezio just stared at this as Naoe was holding a new stack of letter requests. Taking a small sip of the wine glass he had in his hand, Ezio asked, "So, is Lucan coming by any time soon?" Naoe simply nodded his head and replied, "He is coming in a couple of days, mostly to drop of more money and also to check up on the girl." Ezio smiled at this and commented, "It's good to know that they have people who care for them deeply."

Naoe smiled at this as he added, "As do you with the four-eyes girl." The Italian looked at the Japanese man with a slight confused face as he watched him walk off, heading to the study room to place the letter requests on the table. Ezio quickly followed the man, unsure what he had meant as this made the group downstairs alone with no one to watch them.

**To be Continued…**

Name: Lisa Rodriguez aka Sakura Kamimae  
>Age: 20<br>Class: Rogue (Mage Archer)  
>Information: Lisa Rodriguez is the one of the last four surviving member of the Abadilla <em>Tresora<em> family that was killed nearly four years ago. She was taken in by Lucan Tremayne, a Darkyn who had strong ties with the family only because she was truly his daughter in spirit. Her life started to change after the sleepover nearly five years ago. Learning that she is part of a dying clan, she has problems with coping with family as she mostly uses her off time playing video games or going out with friends. However, despite all this happening, she still holds a small innocence that is still intact which many of her close friends want to keep safe.  
>The persona she has taken over is Sakura Kamimae, a female elf. After the death of her mother at the age of twelve, she is taken in by Lucan Tremayne in Kirkwall and raised as his own daughter, along with a few others. This brings obvious tension with other noble families but they choose not to publicly speak of it because of his ties with the Templars and the Viscount.<br>When she is an _Agent of Dusk _or _Taichi_, she starts to speak in a Japanese dialect mixed with a childish voice in order to keep people from mixing her secret identity and this. When she goes into fighting, she tends to act like a targeting system, mostly because she is Master Archer as she can nearly shoot a target from any distance, but she tends to sometimes miss when distracted and could severely injure an ally. She is also good at making potions and could easily gather information of current events, mostly from Lowtown and the local taverns.


	4. Deep Road Shocks & Home Front Troubles

**And we come to the end of Act 1 in this chapter, which means this will be very long… XD**

***actually typing the chapter* WTF? It's longer than I thought it would be! Dx**

**Note: There is another appearance from a past fan fiction of a media character, so basically the disclaimer returns. WE DO NOT OWN! Also, he will have a permanent presence in this fiction. This was all Michy's idea.**

**Chapter 4  
>Deep Road <strong>**Shocks & Home Front Troubles**

_**Three Days Later…**_

Ezio was just getting dressed for his meeting with Hawke about the missing Templars when he stepped into the foyer. There, he saw that Lucan was just pulling away from a hug by Lisa. He watched the two exchange words before he released her and left through the door. He then saw Lisa turn to look at him with teary eyes. "_Stai bene, tesoro?_" The girl simply nodded her head as she wiped the tears. She then said, "I'm okay, Ezio. You should probably get to work soon. I doubt whoever is helping Keran's sister will be waiting for long." She quickly went up the stairs as he waited for Erick to join him. He didn't have to wait long as he saw the hooded man walking down the stairs and towards him. "You ready to go?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as they headed towards the basement and threw the secret passage way that lead into their headquarters in Lowtown.

They stepped out into the empty streets of the lower class area, seeing that everyone was either drinking at the Hanged Man or sleeping for tomorrow. They began their trek towards where Hawke had promised to meet them, which was at the mage's clinic. As they continued to walk, silence had befallen on them and it was awkward. Erick could feel a tension in the man's walk, but he was too afraid to comment. It was obvious that part of the anger rising in Ezio was due to the fact that he and Cynthia had flaked out on the one mission they had gone without his guidance. He was just ready to ask when he felt an existence of something behind him. He didn't turn around fast enough or warn Ezio before everything turned black.

**夕暮れ**

"What's taking them so bloody long?" Carver nearly shouted as he sat on one of the empty cots. All the patients were now at home which was good since they did promise that Dusk requested that they meet where they don't have any outsiders to eavesdrop. Garrett just shook his head at his brother's impatience, but it was nearly passed the time where they were supposed to meet. "I mean, she did say that the guy was coming here to meet us, so where is he?"

At that moment, the doors to the clinic opened, letting in a nearly bleeding out Dusk as he fell to the floor. Everyone quickly rushed as Anders quickly summoned a healing spell. Thankfully, the wound didn't cut into any major organs as Garrett helped the man up. "You okay?" the mage asked as he tried to look at the man's face, but was pushed rather rudely away as Dusk groaned out, "I'm fine. Just… looks like you're gonna having to rescue just one more."

**夕暮れ**

"No! **No! **_**No es asi! Soy demasiado joven para morir asi!**_" shouted the Agent of Dusk fearfully as the Shades were dragging him towards to some odd looking cocoon. Near it was another person curled up in the cocoon, making his fate even more. "_**Yo**____**voy**____**a**____**alimentar a**____**una araña**____**de mierda**__**,**____**¿no**__**?**__**¿Qué**____**demonios**____**hice**____**para**____**merecer esto?**_"

From afar, Hawke, Carver, Anders, and Fenris watched as they saw them put the man under and saw him become encased in a magical casing of thread. Dusk was following closely but knew that if there was a battle to be had, he couldn't even though he was healed. Besides, he had really wanted to at least see how well these people would even work as a team. Ezio let out a small laugh when he saw that Hawke was trying to convince the obviously psychotic mages to come peacefully. He readied himself to stay out of range and view once he saw the mages taking their staffs off their backs as the woman shouted, "Kill them all, if you have to!"

He watched as Carver and Fenris ran forward, taking the offensive as they charged at the mages. The two behind the woman suddenly morphed into Abominations as they went to attack as well. The elf's suddenly began to slowly glow and became transparent as he charged through the morphed human and sliced the arm off. Carver quickly jumped from his running and brought down his sword, slicing right down the middle as the two went back to back. Hawke quickly concentrated before making their weapons be covered with frost. Anders was concentrating before he then pulled his arms in, making some sort of rock armor from the debris in the area. He turned his attention to a few Shades that were floating towards him as he then made a wall of ice that jutted forward, cutting into them and killing them upon contact.

Hawke then had his mabari hound help Fenris and Carver as he turned his attention to what looked like a very beautiful, purple-skinned woman with horns. Ezio shook off the rising desire that threatened to ruin his stealth as he watches Hawke quickly stabs the woman with his staff. He made a small wince before seeing the floating woman slowly and seductively fall to the ground, making the Assassin roll his eyes at this slightly too dramatic death. The fight lasted for awhile before they took down the last demon, leaving only large pools of blood and four mage bodies on the floor. Sensing that nothing else was going to jump out, he ran from his hiding spot and jumped down before heading towards the cocoons. Thankfully, he didn't need to go figuring out how to release the two unconscious men as the threads disappeared and freed the captives. He helped steady Erick before heading towards the other, asking, "You alright?"

**夕暮れ**

Garrett stepped forward towards Dusk as he helped who was probably Keran stand. Looking at the other man, he recognized him from the first time he had first met Dusk. "You alright?" he asked before the man looked at him. His hood covered his eyes and his mask further concealed his identity as he replied, "_Sí__.__Gracias__por salvar__mi__culo__._" There was a long silence between them before he then turned to Dusk. The man just simply nodded towards Garrett as Dusk then stepped forward towards the mage. "Thank you for your assistance. It looks like we owe you once again," Dusk said.

As he watched his brother and Dusk converse about the fate of Keran, Carver saw the other hooded man looking around warily. "Hey," he called out to the man who jumped rather oddly in shock. Carver then continued, "You alright?" The hooded man nodded his head as he turned around a corner, as if searching for a way out. Garrett and Dusk seemed rather amused at this as Dusk was about to voice his full opinion when there was a loud girlish scream. Everyone turned to look at the corner as Dusk's man quickly ran out and started screaming, "**Run! He'll kill ya!**" They all turned at what was chasing him, seeing a rather cute Pomeranian dog with a boy as it was chasing after the hooded man. Dusk gave out a small sigh as he made a goodbye motion while adding, "Looks like that _imbecille__cazzo__maledetto_ found Mr. Flopsy Fuzzy. If you'll excuse us…" With that, Dusk quickly went to pursue after the chase, leaving everyone in a rather short stupor.

_**Two Days Later…**_

Looking at the letter in her hand, Cynthia said, "So, Varric says that with even all the gold they have collected, they are still short by a lot."

"Man… that sucks for him," Michelle simply stated as she lounged casually on the cushioned bench. Merry and Erick were sitting together on a single chair while Lisa was looking through some papers on the table. Ezio was pacing in the large study room as he then asked, "So, he's asking us to assist the guy in trying to find some more jobs for him?"

"But there aren't any more jobs!" Erick stated rather pessimistically, getting angry glares from everyone excluding Merry. She patted his head as he down casted his face in shame. Shaking his head at this, Ezio then said, "Well, who do we know who has the gold to pay off the expenses for the mission?" He noticed Lisa eying at him as she said, "Well, you seem rather eager to assist this guy." The Italian just simply shrugged as he said, "Well, there's something about this guy that screams that we should help him." Lisa just shook her head as she soon lifted a paper. She gave out a defeated sigh as she said, "I found someone, but I don't think it's going to be a good idea." The Italian briskly walked towards the table and took the paper from her hands, rather in a hurry. As he read through the words, his face seem to visibly turn angry as Cynthia decided that it would be a good time to leave the room.

With no way to show his anger without hurting the people around him, he threw the paper down and shouted, 'No! I will not have them associate with such a man!"

"You will!" Lisa shouted. It didn't last long before the two began to argue over the person. Michelle picked up the paper and read that her friend was going to refer Hawke to Dougal, some dwarf who looked like he had some connections to the Carta or something. All in all, Michelle knew that her friend wouldn't have chosen this man unless there wasn't any other better option. That, and she was slightly getting annoyed that Ezio and Lisa were starting to have some sort of childish argument. Sighing and knew that they need to come a decision soon; she walked towards the conversing two.

Merry just watched while hugging Erick as Michelle pulled the two down into a huddle. They couldn't hear anything being heard as the trio quickly stood up straight. Ezio and Lisa both had dissatisfied looks, but they nodded their heads before the two stalked off their separate ways. Michelle had a large smile on her face that quickly went away once her eyes lay upon the cuddling duo. Her face suddenly contorted to what looked like the internet national sign of the disapproval face. The two just gave out a nervous laugh before she walked away, her happy mood suddenly gone.

_**Later that Night…**_

Watching the exchange between Hawke and Dougal, Ezio wasn't pleased to see that the man had agreed to take the dwarf's offer. As Dougal and his gang began to take their leave, Ezio glared after them as Hawke was now standing next to him. The Italian looked at him from the small peeking under his hood as Ezio stated, "Be watchful of that guy when you get back, Messere." He continued to walk, noticing that everyone was heading to their places for the night. However, he noticed that the dwarf merchant waited a bit. Ezio turned to him and said with a smirk, "What's up, Varric?"

He got his reply by getting a small paper handed to him by the dwarf. Looking confused, he took the paper and saw that it was some sort of documentation of the list of the people that Varric's brother was hiring for their expedition. Reading through it, he nearly dropped it in shock. Quickly grabbing it, he reread the lines over and over again as he then nearly shouted, "Is this the truth, Varric?" Seeing a simple nod, Ezio returned his eyes to the paper as they focused on the names on the paper. He then gave the dwarf a nod before heading back towards their base in Darktown. He couldn't go back to the mansion, not in his present state. Lying on the cot, he read over the paper so many times until fatigue took over him.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Ezio?" he heard Naoe ask him for the umpteenth time. The Italian sighed as he turned to his walking companion. Thanks to some adjustments, Ezio Auditore was part of the list of people coming with Bartrand on the expedition. He was posing as someone who would be able to identify worthy artifacts that will be can be used for fortune or just trash. As they entered into the area of the Merchant's Guild, they saw that Bartrand was now recruiting the last of their protection detail. He easily recognized the mage when he turned to look at him. Turning to Naoe, he said, "Make sure that they keep practicing on free running. I'm sure Lisa and Michelle have been doing well, but I'm mostly worried about Cynthia. She seems to not know how to do things in incognito." The Japanese man just chuckled at this as he did a bow and said just as Hawke walked towards them, "今回の遠征には注意してください, エツィオさま。(1)" With that, he walked away, towards the direction of the Markets.

Turning to the mage, he heard Hawke ask, "I didn't know you were coming along on this expedition, Messere Auditore." Ezio just smiled as he replied, "I was requested since the previous archaeologist couldn't make it. Being the man's apprentice even though I'm just a banker, I was picked for the job."

"Why would a banker know anything about expeditions?" Fenris questioned, getting a small turn of heads from everyone. Anders just shook his head at this while Varric gave out a small chuckle. They were then called over to Bartrand as the man said, "We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering." Ezio gave a small smirk at this, knowing very well on how to deflower especially beautiful women. As the man continued his speech, he then took notice of someone who was standing a few persons on his right. The face was too similar, and he had to fight down the urge to run towards the man and hug him with tears.

Standing far off was a doppelganger of his brother and also one with the same name; it was Federico, the look alike of his late older brother. He looked a bit older and more mature, but he recognized that face anywhere.

However, all attention was then averted to an elderly woman as Bartrand blurted angrily, "Who invited the old woman?" The referred lady gave a sad expression as she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children." Ezio turned to see Hawke and Carver walking towards the woman as they began to converse. From the tone, he could tell that the woman was against either both or one of them going. He felt a presence stand next to him and heard Federico's voice say, "I'm surprised my own mother isn't here to try and talk me out of this, but I guess my father was able to convince her that we need the money."

"What's your story?" Ezio asked curiously, although he already knew the whole story. This twenty-eight year old man is Federico Domenico, eldest son of the Domenico family. They were nobles in Antiva but moved to Kirkwall in order to avoid an assassination attempt. His parents were still alive and he has a younger brother and sister; the boy was named Petruccio and the girl Claudia. It was a near mirror image of his own family but minus the fact that he wasn't there. He felt a small pang of hurt by this, but ignored it as he heard Federico reply angrily, "My family have gotten into money trouble because of a close family friend had betrayed us, conned us of nearly all of our money." Turning to him, he looked confident as he said, "If this is what I think it is, I'm sure I can get back the fortune we lost and maybe more."

"**What?** Now you're just being daft. You **need** me down there!"

The two men turned to see Carver nearly ready to yell at his elder brother. It was quite obvious on what the outcome was after the woman had arrived.

**(1) I will notify them that you are on the expedition, Master Ezio.**

**夕暮れ**

He didn't want to. He had actually wanted to take Craver along, but after what his mother said about the Deep Roads and from what Anders had told him about the area, he felt inclined to be worried about his brother's safety. "We can't both go into the Deep Roads. It's too dangerous," he stated, but he knew those words wouldn't truly calm his younger brother. Carver then stated distastefully, "So I get left behind to mind the chickens? I see how it is."

"Carver, your brother's only doing what he thinks is best," their mother stated. That calmed Carver just a bit as he resigned, "I know. I guess I'll have to do the same." With that he stalked away as his mother nodded to him. Watching his brother and mother walking away, he felt that he just lost any trust with his brother. As Bartrand gave out a rally cry, he didn't feel that much eager to do anything as much as he did before. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him to see Anders giving him a small smile and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure your brother will calm down by the time we get back." Nodding his head at this reassurance, he then turned to see Bartrand leading everyone towards the outskirts of the city.

"Are you sure that it's a good thing to come along?" Ezio heard the mage ask. He then smiled as he patted the longsword tied to his side and replied, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

**夕暮れ**

Telling his mother that he needed some time alone, Carver entered into the Blooming Rose. There, he immediately recognized the elf woman who turned and gave him a playful smirk. Marianna then said, "Well, hello Carver. I'm surprised to see you here today. I thought you were going on that little trip to the Deep Roads." He ignored her as he then just said, "Can't I just get a girl right now? I need some stress relief." The lady elf just shook her head at this with a smile as she then looked through her books. She then said, "Well, the room upstairs on the left is open right now." Nodding, he quickly went into the room, seeing a person was already in the bed. It was obviously a female as he crawled on to the bed, slowly trailing his fingers on the curve of her waist. He was about to say some sort of flirt when he was suddenly elbowed in the face. The weight of another disappeared as he looked to see the familiar elven face of Sakura. She had a dagger ready with anger in her eyes, but that disappeared when she looked straight at his face.

Giving a small sigh of relief, she said, "By the Maker, I thought you were Jethann." She quickly went back on the bed to check his face, touching his cheek which made him wince. For a small elf, she sure packed a punch. Carver just smiled and said, "It's nothing, really. I just thought you were… well, you know." He didn't mean to offend, but it was obvious that the implying part of that sentence made the girl made. She pouted and said, "I'm like these people here. I still have my virtue, and I intend to keep it for only someone I truly like." He then smirked as he then stated, "That's a rather innocent view. You remind me of my twin sister."

"You had a twin who was a girl?" she spoke in great shock.

Nodding, he laid on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He then began to reminisce while saying, "Her name was Bethany, and she was a mage just like my older brother. I always messed with her, tying her hair to the bed post or just doing what little boys did to their sisters." He heard a small giggle from the elf as he heard her mutter something brothers and wrestling, but when he gave her a questioning look, she just urged him to continue. "She was always so innocent, being that she was sheltered more than Garrett. She would always be in the house, just watching all the other kids playing as she just stayed inside to do chores."

"Is she here in Kirkwall?" she asked. He felt a small pang as he remembered what happened when they were on the run from Lothering. He was too far away as he saw that ogre reaching down, grabbing his twin sister before slamming her into the ground and tossing her aside.

He was jolted from his walk down memory lane when he felt a gentle patting on his forehead. Looking to the girl, she had her eyes closed and was saying, "It's okay." She opened her eyes slightly as she then said, "It was no one's fault. It was just bad timing. Nothing could have stopped what was to come." For some reason, the gentle touch was slowly calming him as he felt his eyes closing. As an unknown drowsy feeling was putting him to sleep, he unconsciously noted what looked like a light, but it could have been the candle.

He then felt sleep take over him completely.

**夕暮れ**

She looked at the sleeping man as she continued to pat his forehead, using a small spell that she learned from Naoe. The blue light that surrounded her hand faded as she then stared at the sleeping man's face. Lisa was glad of this outcome, because she did not want to explain to Merry if the alternate event had occurred. She already knew the whole story of the events that happened, and she could only imagine the pain. Carver and Hawke were too similar to Ezio, having lost family to some form of injustice.

Hearing a knock, she looked up to see Michelle walking in as she was about to let in one of her girls. Once she saw her, she quickly stopped whoever it was and ushered them away before closing the door behind her. Walking to the bed, she gave an apologetic look and whispered, "Sorry! I forgot you got this room. We seriously need to get some signs that say 'occupied' or something when you are sleeping here." Rolling her eyes, she then gave a quiet goodbye before watching Michelle walk out of the room and closing it behind her. Lisa returned her attention to petting Carver's head, humming a small tune that she remembered from a cute anime she had seen back in her own world and time.

Outside, Michelle leaned her ear against the door as if waiting for something. However, she heard a clearing of a throat behind her as she saw Isabela standing behind her. Quickly standing up, she said, "Hello, Isabela. What can I do for you today?" The pirate girl just smiled and said, "Did I just see Carver go in there?" Michelle just smiled back and replied, "He's just getting some sleep. Did something happen today?"

"Try the whole bloody week," Isabela said as she told about them rescuing mages and dealing with a magical qunari. On top of that, the boy has been training hard for the past few days for some reason and has also been hanging around the Keep area on his spare time. Pondering on this, she then turned to see that Isabela had let herself enjoy one of the courtesans as she took an empty room. She shook her head as she headed down the steps, only stopping midway when she notice that someone was blocking her path. She was about to remark about this, but stopped when she saw familiar piercing silver eyes surrounded by pale skin and beneath silver blonde hair. The man smiled as he spoke, "I'm not surprised that you actually work here, Michelle, but to own it? Now that is one thing I only expected when you were a bit older."

"I thought you already left here, Lucan," she smiled as he gave the man a small hug. "What are you doing back here, anyways?"

His smile disappeared as he bluntly said, "I came to give a small order. Where is Merry's boyfriend? I need to speak with him about something, in private."

_**Two**__** Days Later…  
>Deep Roads<strong>_

"I told you I can take care of myself," Ezio cockily stated as he easily slit the throat on the last Darkspawn in the large room. He saw Hawke give him a small smile and a shake of a head. Varric shared the mage's amusement while Fenris just rolled his eyes as he sheathed his broadsword on to his back. Ezio then turned to look at the others that were with them, seeing Anders doing a quick healing spell on Fenris while Federico twirled the twin blades before sheathing them both on his sides. "You are quite skilled with a blade," Ezio commented to him.

"As are you," Federico replied before they continued to follow Hawke. Nearly five hours ago, they had left the camp in order to find an alternate route as the path that Bartrand had wished to take was unavailable. As they continued to trek forward, Ezio suddenly noticed an abnormality before quickly saying, "Hey, watch your step." Seeing the confusion, he took lead as he stepped to see a glint in midair. Taking a side step, he easily saw the very thin pointed blade that was mere inches away from piercing just between Hawke's eyes. Thankfully, it was made out of glass as Ezio easily broke it with the hilt of his dagger before opening the door. "See that? Totally saved your life right there, _mio amico_," he smirked out before walking through the doors.

**夕暮れ**

Hawke shook his head at the cockiness coming from the man as he went to continue leading. He saw Ezio turn to wait for them as he passed through the doors. No one was ready to even stop what happened as some large form pulled Ezio off his feet and out of his view. Quickly running into the room, he saw a Darkspawn Ogre had already thrown him into the opposite wall from where it once was, seeing a limp Ezio on the floor.

A flash of Bethany in the same position filled him with rage as he summoned a cold spell to freeze the ogre. It only made an ice form around the shoulders as it took its attention away from their fallen comrade, making it roar loudly and go after him. He saw Federico run past him and was able to avoid the monster's attention, heading to aid their comrade. Anders summoned a fireball and threw it at the ogre while Fenris slashed at the legs. Varric was able to support with Bianca as he aimed at the monster's forehead. Mustering nearly all the mana that was in his body and without taking too much that it would knock him out, he threw a large freeze spell as it engulfed the creature from the feet first. It took awhile as the ogre tried its best to walk it off and towards the mage who casted it. Fenris sliced at the frozen legs, making the creature fall. The tattooed elf jumped just before he was squashed by the heavy weight. Hawke then brought down the sword that was attached to his staff on the ogre's head, killing it in an instant as it lay on the ground with a gaping hole in the back of his head.

He turned to see that Federico was helping Ezio stand up, seeing the man shaking his head and cursing in his native language. He quickly asked Anders to heal him, which was unneeded as the blonde mage was already conjuring the familiar healing aura in his hands. However, Ezio waved him off as he coughed out, "I'm fine… ah…Merda ... _l__a__ p__rossima__,__Hawke__, si__avrà__davanti_…_Dio__,__che__sta andando__male__per la__settimana._" It was quite obvious that Hawke didn't understand a word the banker had said, so he simply asked the main question that was going through his mind.

Actually, Varric said it before he could, "How the hell are you still alive?"

The man gave out a small laugh before wincing a bit and simply said, "Well, I was able to block myself before _Signore_ _Orco_ ran into me. Though, that didn't really help since the guy still cracked one of my ribs…" He tried stand straight but stopped and went back into a hunching form with Federico as his pillar. "Or maybe two… not sure…" Garrett shook his head as Anders made a small chuckled and said, "Well, you're lucky to even survive a head on attack with such little armor." The light blue aura covered the man's torso as his breathing returned to normal, making slowly stand up but was slightly stiff. "I think I am just a bit useless to you for the moment," he sadly stated as he took a few steps to lie against the wall. Federico helped him sit on the ground as he said, "Are you still hurt, my friend?"

Garrett watched the man give him a small smile and said, "_Non__ti preoccupare,__fratello__.__Starò bene__._" The lead mage then suggested, "Maybe we should rest here for the night. We have been walking through this tunnel for who knows how long." Everyone agreed in their own way as Fenris took first watch. There was no real need to make a campfire as the room was already well lit, but there was still a problem with warmth. Thankfully, there were some wooden planks that were still around even in the ruins that would be useful enough to get a fire going.

**夕暮れ**

Ezio sighed in relief as the lie that he had practiced had worked. He knew he should have been way worse when that thing hit him at the speed of a wild horse, making him stare at his bare chest underneath his armor. There were no real marks or bruises that showed any indication of the impact and the small pain from earlier had already disappeared before Anders had fully healed him.

"So this is what one of the perks for becoming a Darkyn," he mentally chimed to himself. He reminisced back to when Lucan had explained why he was brought back to life in their world, showing proof the Templars had nearly successfully killed off the Assassins. Laying his head back on the stone wall, he then saw Federico joining him after placing the last of the wooden planks in a pile. They watched as Hawke conjured a fire on to the wood, making the room just a bit warmer. Ezio then noted the presence of everyone as he sadly stated, "I wish you had brought a woman along, Hawke. At least I wouldn't feel so awkward sitting in a room with other men, especially ones who are hard to have a conversation with."

He saw Varric about to open his mouth, making him quickly add, "And no, I'm not having you tell us a tale. I don't need to hear the beginning of another grand tale about some hero. I'm not in the mood." It was actually his own fault for making himself so angry, making him realize that there wasn't a female companion to at least woo just a bit. Hearing a chuckle beside him, he turned to Federico as the man said, "Well, just be happy that you didn't just die right now." Ezio let out a small chuckle, faking small wince as he said, "True, my friend, absolutely true."

_**Next Day**_

They continued their trek through the ruins, taking down a few more darkspawn and such on the way before they soon reached a long corridor leading to a large room. Letting out a long whistle, Ezio heard the sound he made echo through the corridor as they continued walking down it. As they got close to the end of the corridor, they felt tremors on the floor, as if something big was walking on the ground on which they stood. Readying their weapons, they quickly charged into the large space to see a rather peculiar sight.

A man, dressed like a pirate minus the hat, was running from a rather large dragon that was trying to obviously eat him. He was screaming rather loudly and manly, his voice sounding slightly gargled.

Their presence didn't go unnoticed as the pirate turned to look at them, showing his facial features of the standard pirate only a bit handsome looking. He then turned his running towards him as he pushed past them and said, "She's all yours, mate." The words didn't really register that quickly until the loud roar turned their focus on the dragon who was now aiming to eat them. "_**M**__**aledetto pirata!**_" Ezio shouted as he took out his daggers. He wasn't sure if Hawke understood him as the man agreed before everyone went to fight against the dragon.

**Michelle and Lisa: …sigh.**

**Cynthia: That damn pirate…**

As they fought the dragon, they soon realized that it seemed to be a rather bad idea to have stayed and fight instead of running with the man. This train of thought only occurred because the dragon called out to its children, bringing a horde of them to attack them. As what felt like the thirtieth dragonling he killed, he turned to see Fenris get knocked by by the tail of the dragon and into him. The two slid down the corridor from which they came as the elf cursed in Tevinter. "_Venhides_…"

"What you said," Ezio agreed, knowing that it was some curse word. The two stood up and were ready to charge when they saw another person flying towards them. It took just the second before he landed on them that it was Federico as the three fell into a dog pile, Fenris being at the bottom. "I suggest you all get off of me before I run you all through." As the two humans got off the male, Federico suddenly said with a shocked face, "Wait, if we are here… who's protecting the mages and Mr. Tethras?" Ezio wasn't sure how he was going to react to this news nor did he get the chance to when a blur past by them. The Italian was able to recognize it as the pirate from earlier as he charged ahead.

**夕暮れ**

Garrett jumped back far enough to avoid getting slashed apart by the dragon's claws, but it still was able to cut on his smuggler armor that he had received for working with Athenril. The dragon roared at him as it seemed to inhale some air, obviously reading to breathe out a fire attack. He prepared for the inevitable, but noticed that the large creature had stopped its attack and was averting its attention to behind him. Turning, he saw the man from earlier, showing a rather snarky smirk and said, "Hello, beastie."

The man then pulled out a cutlass as he twirled it a bit before saying, "I believe you have something of mine." He nearly couldn't believe what happened next.

The man easily jumped on to the dragon's head when it tried to snap at him, holding on to the scales of the skull. As the dragon tried its best to shake off the pirate, he held on tightly as he then stabbed downward with his cutlass in the eye. The dragon roared in pain as the pirate shouted to Garrett, "If you would be so kind as to throw something in the mouth!" Garrett quickly shook off the stupor as he shouted to Anders, seeing the blonde mage's eyes become engulfed in glowing white. Flames began to form around his hands before throwing it with his staff as the leverage for aiming. The pirate jumped off in time, flailing his arms before landing on the ground on his torso. The fireball then hit the inside of the eye, making the dragon shout in pain before falling to the floor dead.

"Well then, I thank you for your assistance," the pirate said, making Garrett just glare at him.

"Assistance?" he heard Ezio shout as the three who were thrown back were now with them. "You were the one who pulled us into this mess. Who are you anyways?"

The man was about to answer before tapping his bandana. He then went over to the deceased dragon, cautiously sticking his arm into the open jaw. He made a gagging face before he soon pulled out what looked like a pirate hat. Shaking off the slime and saliva, he then put it on and made a bow, "The name is Jack, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Everyone just looked at him weird as he then said, "None of you know me? Well of course… I guess I'm in yet another place no thanks to yet another whirlpool. Oh, how I want to shoot something."

Garrett could tell that Ezio was ready to snap at the man again, so he took lead in the conversation and asked, "What are you doing down here?" Jack Sparrow opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it by covering it with his right forefinger and thumb. He then reached into the pockets of his clothes before pulling out what looked like some sort of card. They heard the man mumble before he then crumpled it and stuffed it inside the dragon's eye. He finally answered, "I had been brought at just a mere assistance to the one called Auditore."

"Me?" Ezio said with great shock.

"Yes, you see," Jack began to say. "The one who acquired my services who has done so before has asked me to assist you with assisting this man, though you look like you don't need any assisting." The mage turned to look at the banker who just shrugged, equaling confused by this. Garrett just inwardly sighed and said, "Well, at least we have another hand in finding a way into the main thaig of this area."

"You mean a really large city with many stone buildings that are ready to fall apart by just a simple push?" Jack stated. When he nodded, he then said, "That corridor up there will lead you to such a place. I was just down there."

"How did you even get down here?" Varric then asked. The pirate thought through that as he then answered, "A whirlpool spit me out just at this spot."

This caused nearly everyone to look around, seeing that there wasn't even a water source in the area. Garrett then finally asked after hearing the man speak so much, "Are you drunk?" Jack gave another thoughtful look before asking, "Do you have any rum on you?"

**夕暮れ**

Stepping out of the Docks and into the streets leading to Lowtown, Carver soon found himself in the markets of Hightown. It was bustling still since the Bone Pits were actually paying out on finding more useful things for people to buy. He then recognized someone in the market as he shouted out, "Sakura!" The elf girl turned to look at him, seeing a smile grow on her face. Walking towards him as he jogged half the way, she greeted, "Carver, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be still sulking up in the Blooming Rose." Feeling a small pang of hurt on that comment, he just shrugged and replied, "Well, I decided that if my family won't let me do what I want, I'll just have to take initiative."

"I hope you aren't planning on running away from home," she said with worry.

He thought about saying something about that, but noticed the large bag in her arms. It was nearly engulfing her as it just went from her knees to just below her chin. "Um… do you need any assistance?" he asked. The girl soon realized her situation as she gave out a small laugh and replied, "If you would be so kind, then yes." Taking the bag from her, he saw that inside were items made for much of the foreign foods that were here along with others. From the smell of it too, there seemed to be also top of the line fish inside. "Seems like you will be eating something big tonight," he spoke, sounding a bit angered by this. He didn't have time to apologize for his tone as the girl said, "I was planning to make more snacks for when your brother and the others come back. Ezio had gone with them and I wanted to at least make a welcome home gift for them."

He smiled at this as they started to walk towards the direction she was leading and said, "Well, I guess I would be glad to know that I would feel welcomed by someone if I had gone on the expedition." He then saw the girl stop and slowly turn to him, making him question the sad look on her face. She then said, "I'm… glad you didn't go, Carver." When her eyes looked at him directly, he suddenly felt a sense of dread overcome him as she said, "I feared… if you had gone, then you may have never come back." He raised an eyebrow and was about to question this eerie statement when a shout called out the girl's name. The two turned to see a tall silver blonde haired man walking towards, obviously a noble due to his clothes. He saw the girl's face bring on a smile as she shouted happily, "Lucan!"

Carver watched as the man went to her and hugged her, lifting her in a small spin before placing her back on the ground. The young Hawke also noticed that the butler of hers was nearby, staring at him with a piercing gaze. He then walked to him to take the sack from her and bowed to him, saying, "Please tread carefully in the next few days, young Hawke." The boy looked extremely confused. Here he was just to have a small conversation and all this ended with him getting two cryptic messages. Then again, he should have expected much from people who could be and possible the same as his brother.

**Note: If you are going to ask, Jack appears in this world after the events of the third movie.**

_**Next Day  
>Primeval Ruins<strong>_

"Quite intriguing how you always fall into these kinds of messes, Jack, eh?"

"Not my fault. Those few times were always in some form of mutiny or another."

"Maybe we should have stayed behind instead of accepting that man's offer."

"However, there is this little kink of being stuck in the underground…"

"Go away! I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise."

Everyone watched as Jack continued to shout at mid air, making them question their new companion's sanity. Varric tried his best to calm Fenris from slashing the man down while Anders just shook his head at this stupidity. Garrett finally broke all distractions by clearing his throat and said, "If we can go back to the task at hand, we still need to find a way out of here." Federico stepped forward and stated, "We might as well take the only other way out and hopefully it will lead to another route to the surface." Thankfully, all it took to really snap Jack out of his craze was the smell of alcohol as he began chugging the glass bottle while they trekked through the ruins of the thaig.

However, it turned to be a really bad idea to let him lead as he took a turn to the left and opened the only door in the corridor. There, a large golem with a squad of shades waited for them. Just before they attacked, Ezio shouted, "_**Bloody pirate!**_"

_**Four Hours and Several Monsters Later…**_

"_They will not assault you further, not without my permission,_" said the stone creature with a fire skeleton. Before the creature was just a barely-standing Garrett Hawke and Jack Sparrow. Everyone else was ready to collapse on the floor as Ezio blurted out tiredly, "Wobbly-legged… rum-stank… pirate…" With that, he fell to the floor and muttered out that he was alright. The mage then turned to see Varric stumbling to his side and asked, "What are these things? They seem like rock wraiths, but…"

"_They hunger...The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know._"

"The lyrium?" Garrett questioned. "That's what sustains them?"

"_I am not as they are. I am… a visitor_."

"I bet by 'visitor' he means he is a demon," he heard Ezio say, making him turn to see that the banker was standing with him, along with Federico. He noted that Anders and Fenris were on his back, though Fenris seemed more on edge just because of that little statement Ezio had just said.

"_I would not see my feast end,_" said the stone beast, swaying a bit as if it was ready to defend itself if need be. "_I sense your desire. You seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so._" Garrett heard Fenris scoff at this while Ezio voiced out, "Like we can even trust this thing. It might just stab us in the back once we are doing 'helping' it."

"What are our options, Hawke?" Varric said, leaving it to him to choose once again. Garrett knew not trust a demon, especially one possessing a stone monster, but they were already tired from all the fighting from the locked room to now. All thanks to their new companion, the pirate. Sighing, he then said dreadfully, "We don't have much choice." If the creature had flesh on the skull that it possessed, he would have seen the smirk that went with the satisfied speech it gave.

Apparently, the group had to slay some sort of creature guarding a crypt. In the crypt will be where the key is that will lead them to the outside. They all agreed to just walk the rest of the way before entering into a hallway, stopping for a rest. Garrett then noticed that Federico seemed to be favoring his lower right side, asking "Are you injured?" The man shook his head before wincing, "Okay, I might be just a bit. I think it was from that ambush from before we got shut in here."

"And you've been walking on it since?" Ezio nearly shouted in a scolding tone. Federico gave a care-free smile, making Garrett see a sudden resemblance between the two. If it wasn't for the different family backgrounds, the mage would have sworn that these two could be blood brothers. He then thought back to his own brother; remember seeing the great disappointment in his face. Thinking back to that day when they left Kirkwall, he didn't notice that he had fallen asleep until he was shaken awake by Varric.

"Hawke, you alright?"

Nodding his head, he stood up while using his staff as leverage. He felt suddenly rejuvenated, looking to the source as Anders was healing everyone. He saw everyone's faces filled with new vigor as he then said, "Let's get this over with so we can get out of here." He then led everyone down the path until they reached a large cavern held up by four pillars. Just like everywhere they have been in this thaig, there was the red lyrium stone all across the walls like it was the blood that kept something alive. As he was taking in the small scenery, Garrett asked, "What is this place?" Varric was also looking around as he explained, "This is the vault. The dwarves would have brought their…"

His little explanation was brought to a halt as they all heard crumbling of rocks behind him, and not the kind that falls to the ground. They all turned to see boulders forming together to make a larger form of the profane creature. It glow red as it stared down at all of them with its cracked skull, giving a sign of the upcoming clash. The first to voice out was Jack as he muttered, "Oh bugger…"

"That can't be good," Varric added before they all separated before its rock spike arm fell on them. Everything unsheathed their weapons as Garrett shouted, "Here we go again!" Fenris and Ezio charged in, attacking its front, while Federico and Jack attacked the back. Anders readied to heal anyone that truly needed while getting his fire spells ready. Garrett soon noticed something in Jack's hand as the pirate shouted, "Oi! Get out of the way if you don't want to be all over the walls!" He threw a circular object that had a string lit before embedding itself perfectly in the monster's chest.

It was a grenade.

**Note: Before anyone says it, yes there are grenades in Dragon Age. Just putting that out since I had a huge argument with my cousin over this and got twenty bucks when I showed my Origins character throwing said grenade into battle. **

The two front attackers quickly jumped away before they were hit with the blast, causing the creature to fall into the ground. There was no celebration as it returned to float in the middle of the room, bringing itself together as it surrounded a red orb of light. He saw Fenris ready to charge but heard Ezio shout, "**Get out of the light!**" He didn't have time to argue as he then took the elf by his belt and threw him into Hawke, causing the two to fall behind the pillar where Anders was already standing. Federico, Jack, and Varric were at another one nearby as they all saw a strong light emit from the now-called Rock Wraith. Garrett heard a sickening sound of pain as he looked up, seeing Ezio being pushed back by the light and into a stone slab. He called out the banker's name as the light disappeared, letting the man fall to the ground while holding his chest.

Anders quickly went to the man, forcing him to drink a poultice potion while Fenris and Federico took on the offensive as the Rock Wraith was just now a skeleton floating in the air. The mage took the same form of attack as well as he felt something sparking inside him. Raising his staff, a sudden wind formed around him before shooting his arm out. A string of lightening flew out of his fingertips and towards the skeleton, barely missing the two attackers. What surprised the mage even more is that a large wind had emitted with the spell, causing all of the smaller rock creatures that were going to attack to fly into the wall behind them and crumble into pieces. This didn't have the same effect on the Rock Wraith as it just brought back its stone cover, standing on the ground as it then aimed straight for Hawke. He jumped out of the way before it could ram into him, rolling just by the pirate as Jack said, "Got anymore bright ideas, mate?"

Looking around, he then first remembered what triggered the attack as he said, "Just one." He quickly stood as he sheathed his staff on his back. Running from the group, he shouted to Jack, "Throw me a grenade, and one not lit please! Fenris, get everyone behind the pillars!" He summoned a fireball and threw it at the Rock Wraith, making its attention focused on him. He did a dodge roll to avoid what looked like a donkey kick done by the creature as he then made a small spark on the palm-sized bomb in his hand, lighting the fuse. He quickly threw it and thank the Maker for having as good aim and luck as the pirate. It had embedded just at the last row of the rib. It blew up, causing the rocks to disappear into the ground before flying back up. It then gathered together as before as he shouted, "**Take cover!**" He did so as well as he hid behind the far off pillar from the way they took. He saw his comrades do the same from where they were before quickly hiding back to avoid getting hit by the light. Once he knew that it was done, he then pulled out his staff and stalked toward the skeleton.

The creature's weaker form looked at him as Garrett then summoned the spell he had done before, but this time, he quickly grabbed on to the red spine. It burned his fingers just by touching it, but he ignored the pain as streaks of lightening along with gusts of wind formed around his hand. He then focused into the creature as the power of the spell imploded inside the creature, making the light disappear completely along with any enemy nearby. All that was left of the creature were the limp stones that served as its body and the cracked skull in his hand.

"Well, looky here," he heard Ezio's voice, making him relieved that the man was at least unhurt enough to speak. "_Signore_ Hawke has tricks under those sleeves." The mage just smirked as he tossed the skull to Jack who stared it curiously before leading them towards to what the end of the cavern. He then heard Varric say something about the monster being some legend that shouldn't be real as he replied, "It looked pretty real to me." He was suddenly shoved forward by Jack as he said, "Never mind that. Look at what the bloody thing was guarding." They all looked forward to see the glimmer of gold, only it came from piles and piles that surrounded numerous chests.

"Whoa, Hawke," he heard Anders, obviously amazed by the amount of gold. "You can finally move out of Lowtown and back into your home."

"And probably some left over for such things," Fenris added, sounding quite bored. Of course the elf would have seen more than this back in Tevinter. A flash of light behind them soon reminded everyone of the previous agreement earlier as the demon-possessed profane appeared. "_That is not yours,_" it said, standing in a fighting stance. "_The key you require is in the chest. Leave all else for it is mine._"

He then heard the pirate whisper behind him, "Think about it, mate. All that could be yours if you just fight just a little more, or be a bit of a righteous boy, ignore the deal, and be filthy rich."

The creature obviously heard him as he shouted, "_You will not! It is mine, all of it! Take only the key, or I shall destroy you_." Garrett never really cared for the deal he had made, and he regretted it from the moment he made it. However, feeling rather invigorated, he then turned to his obvious money-crazed companions and said, "Do you mind?" He saw the two exchange stares before nodding to each other. Varric then pulled out Bianca and shot an arrow at the skull, easily cracking it because of the close range before hearing Jack say while twirling the cutlass in his hand, "Take what ye can!" Ezio stood in front as more creatures joined in to fight for their fallen master. Everyone brought out their weapons once again as Ezio said, "Give nothing back." He saw the surprised look on the pirate's face as the man said, "A friend of mine told me to say that if anyone said what you said."

Garrett shook his head at this as he then said, "How about we deal with these people before we go making more ridiculous phrases?"

_**Kirkwall Docks **_

"Carver, please! Reconsider on what this could do to your family," he heard the girl plead once again. He was growing a bit tired by this as he watched the waters. Just across the way were the Gallows, home of the Templars and Mages. He waited for the ferry that will bring him there and see if they would accept them.

"Carver! What will your brother think when he comes back to see you have joined the Templars?" she shouted. Anger boiling, he turned to the elven noble and shouted, "Why should I even listen to you? You know nothing of having an older sibling nor lost one! You live in a family with an adoptive father."

He didn't quite expect the girl would slap him, but what really threw him off were the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "How dare you say that to me!" she nearly shouted, her teeth clenched as she stepped close to have her face close to his own. "I have had brothers, three of them, and all were elder. I had twin brothers who betrayed each other in order to serve their own needs, condemning millions of others in the process." When she stepped forward, he only noticed that he was near falling down the steps that sunk into the waters, but he returned to the rants of anger from the woman.

"And I lost the three to a woman who had sought to think that the best thing for me was to have them killed, no **murdered**, in front of me!"

She took a few steps back as she lowered her face. The bangs of her hair covered her eyes, but they couldn't conceal the tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke darkly, "So don't speak to me of having no siblings or losing them. I have lost more than one should lose in a lifetime." Turning to leave, Carver then saw her stare at him with eyes filled with hidden malice as she added in an odd language he had never even heard of, "祈るあなたの家族に害に遭ったが、それはみんな家族のために行われているように私はインチされていること." With that, she walked away, leaving the man puzzled on what her last words to him were. He then heard the ferryman call out to everyone, shaking him from his stupor and returning to his resolve for being there.

He will not have some stranger tell him what he can or cannot do. This will be his first step in his life away from the shadow of his brother, his own life.

_**Five Days Later  
>Entrance of Primeval Ruins<strong>_

"We're back where we started, and in only five days, Not bad, eh?" Varric spoke as he turned to Jack and said, "I can't believe that compass was an actual help. I tend to just go down a path and hope for the best." The pirate gave a smile, showing his few golden teeth with his pearly whites, as he said, "Well, mate, we're lucky that what I really was a way out of here."

"Think we could… take a break?" Federico asked, his voice showing obvious fatigue. "I feel wrong."

Garrett turned to the man and looked forward, saying, "We could take some rest, if any of you are tired." The dwarf gave out a small chuckle as he joked, "I'll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found." Ezio nodded at this as he gave a laugh, turning to look at the man. All joking was quickly placed aside as Federico fell to his knees as he tried to say out a sentence. "_**Fratello!**_" he shouted as he ran to the man's side. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the older's eyes were blotched out and the pupils were yellow. The surroundings of the eyes were similar to those of someone who lacked sleep and the skin was deadly pale.

"What… what's happening to me?" he asked, looking up at everyone. Ezio wondered this as well as he turned to look at Garrett or Varric for an answer. He got a reply from the mage as the words fell from his mouth, "It's the Blight." He had heard of the war that happened across the sea in Fereldan, everyone calling it the Blight. But how does this even connect to a war thousands of miles away? Anders then knelt on the other side of the sick man as he then saw the man was covering a wound. Lifting the armor and shirt, he noticed that it was cut through and the skin was slightly cut open and black surrounded the injury. "It's what Hawke says… I can sense it," said the mage. Garrett saw the anger in Ezio's eyes as he shouted, "**Then why couldn't you sense it earlier, **_**bastardo**_**? We could have done something before it came this far!**"

"There is no true cure for being infected with darkspawn blood, is there?" Federico asked. The former Grey Warden shook his head as Ezio looked to him. He cupped the man's had and placed their foreheads together, saying, "_Per favore__,_Federico_.__Devi__restare__in vita__per la tuafamiglia__.__Non voglio__tornare__a casa__senza__._" The older laughed a bit and spoke back to him, "_Sarà__bene__,__fratello__.__Anche se__noi__veramente__nonsono__di__sangue__, sembra__più che naturale__per voi__achiamarmi così__._" Garrett wasn't the only one surprised as he heard Ezio question, "You knew what I was saying? This whole time? _Perché__non__me l'hai detto__?_"

"It doesn't matter now," Federico said as he coughed. "I'm not going to make it. Not to the surface, not anywhere. It's getting worse."

"There might be something we can do," they all heard Anders say. Seeing that he was now the center of the conversation, Anders then explained, "I stole the maps from a Warden that had come to Kirkwall. I wanted to know if he was looking for me. He wasn't. The maps were for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads."

"Can we reach them in time?" Garrett asked, ignoring the fact that the guy stole something. The healer mage answered, "If the Wardens are here, I know where. We could bring Federico to them…"

"And what? Become a Grey Warden?" Federico spoke with great disbelief. Ezio looked at Anders and asked, "Is becoming a Grey Warden a cure?" He saw a hint of sadness in his eyes and the small white lie in his voice when he said, "Yes, I suppose it is, but it's not without a price… one not everyone is willing to pay."

"I don't see any better options," Garrett stated, seeing the slight shock in Ezio's eyes. However, the banker accepted it as he helped Federico to stand, acting as his pillar. Anders then took lead, and with Jack's help, they soon reached a large corridor. However, they didn't see Grey Wardens, but instead darkspawn. They began to fight them off the best as they could while protecting their near-fallen comrade. Cutting and shocking down every enemy, Garrett saw Anders take down the last of the creatures before seeing a warrior coming towards them along with two others.

"Anders," said the man, seeing a hint of glare in the eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Stroud," Anders tried to joke a bit.

"I could say the same," said Stroud as he folded his arms over his own chest. "I thought you were through fighting darkspawn."

Garrett then watched the exchange as Anders was able to convince Stroud to take Federico as a potential recruit. For some odd reason, he nearly saw himself in Ezio's position with Carver in Federico's. The conversation nearly mirrored each other as Ezio finally said, "If this is the only way you can live, then it has to be." They then saw the two others who were accompanying Stroud take the man from Ezio as Federico finally said, "Please, tell my family... and take care of them, _fratello minore_."

As they watched Stroud take the man, Garrett then noted that they would be returning to Kirkwall with the same amount they had when they first entered here, but only one would be different.

_**Two Days Later…  
>Hightown<strong>_

Michelle waited outside of the noble house, dressed in her casual wear. She heard the deep sobs from the house and shouts from a younger female, demanding why Ezio didn't try harder. It was a few more minutes later before he left the house, stalking past her as she quickly followed. They soon reached the Chantry as Ezio suddenly punched the board, letting out deep breathes. "Ezio, calm down," she slowly said warily.

"**How can I be calm!**" he shouted, not caring that it was night and people were trying get some sleep. "The one chance that I can alter the fates that falls on my family, and I only make things worse." He then fell to the floor, staring up at the sky. Michelle stepped into his view, saying, "Ezio, it wasn't your fault. No one knew this would happen."

"What if _she_ knew, but held it back just because it had to happen?" Ezio spoke with great anger, just spouting anything that will justify his point of view. However, this accusation towards one of her close friends angered her as she nearly shouted, "Don't you dare blame this on her! I've seen her when she looked through everything she knew, every possibility. There was no way she would have known about this person going there. We didn't even find out that you have gone until Lucan told us about Captain Jack."

"How can that man be a **captain** if he doesn't have a **ship**? At least Isabela doesn't call herself that," Ezio shouted back. He then felt a kick to his side as Michelle said, "Would you come of it? What has happened happened, okay? There is no point in looking back and wishing, we have to look forward." Letting out a tired sigh, she knelt down as she then placed an apologetic hand on his chest, "Just at least look on the bright side, Ezio."

"What bright side?" he hissed, not realizing that tears were falling from his eyes until he felt her hand brush the sides of them dry.

"You got to say good-bye to him this time," she stated. In truth, he never really did give a real goodbye to his brothers and father back in his previous life. Sure, he gave them a burning burial with the assistance of Cristina, but he didn't truly go to them when they were alive to say goodbye. He felt the girl pull his head to her lap and bent forward to hug him close. Whispering small words of comfort, he let his pride go for that short moment of time and clung to her, letting the tears finally fall.

**夕暮れ**

The sound of beer jugs clanging against each other whooping echoed through the doors of the Hanged Man. Everyone was celebrating the upcoming return of the Amell nobility family. Garrett and Isabella were at a nearby table, conversing with each other and Merrill and Jack. Aveline was being careful not to drink while Fenris was drinking a large bottle, both watching Varric tell everyone who was interested the story of what occurred in the Deep Roads as he exaggerated and left out a few parts.

Lisa stared at everyone, feeling a bit of a sense of nostalgia watching this merry-making happening. However, not all was cheerful as she could tell that the news of Carver joining the Templars didn't go well with the Hawke Family and with the arrival of Ezio and Michelle in their uniforms, the Domenico Family didn't take well to the news of their son. Ezio and Michelle took their seats around her as she said, "You think you'll be visiting that place again?" The Italian shrugged as he then waved for the bartender to send some drinks to him. Before they could discuss anymore, they saw Jack walking towards them and said, "Well, if it isn't my two favorite gals who come from… way other places."

She and Michelle just laughed at this, seeing that the pirate was oblivious informed that about their situation and to not blow their cover. But this didn't stop from Ezio to become curious and ask, "How do you two know this… man?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Michelle asked him. Ezio then asked for the short one, knowing that Varric would probably wished to eavesdrop and learn about them more than what he already knows. Thankfully, he keeps quiet about that in exchange for exotic food and free information when he demands so which is rarely. The Italian then heard short tale of traveling to a futuristic world and such, leading to them meeting the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It sounds like he was quite useful at the time," Ezio stated bluntly. The girls giggled at this while Jack leaned back in his chair and said, "That's what you should know about me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Where are you going to be staying at, Jack?" Michelle suddenly asked. That did rise that issue even higher, even though it never crossed his mind. The pirate showed a thoughtful look before saying, "Well, I cannot really stay out your mansion. Nice as it be, I had rather not have to be nagged by that butler of yours every time I go for my daily rum or when I bring bodi-lass over for the night. Besides, I need at least a home base now that my services have been bought by the great Hawke. Know of any good bordellos?"

Lisa and Michelle then smirked at each other while Ezio realized what they were thinking. "Oh no, I am not allowing it. As Maestro, I will not let him—"

**夕暮れ**

"Welcome to the Blooming Rose, Messere Sparrow," Michelle said as she bowed to the pirate. He walked into the main foyer, seeing many women eyeing him deliciously and a bar that had much variety. He smirked and said, "Oh, this is paradise."

_**Next Morning…**_

Heading into the Gallows was probably a bad idea, but she had to least made sure that he was doing fine in the position that Lucan had place him in. Merry couldn't believe that the man wouldn't ask him such a thing or the fact that Erick would even accept. Thankfully, he was only going to work there as a city guard instead of a full-time Templar, but Erick still had to uphold the duties of one. She easily caught glimpse of him talking with Carver, seeing that he was at least doing the other objective that he was given.

Sighing in small relief in seeing that he was at least well, Merry took this relief and headed back to Hightown. In about a week, they will be having new neighbors and she knew for sure that Naoe would want them to be ready just in case they get untimely visits during their training sessions. No one needed to know that they were Dusk anytime soon.

**To Be Continued…**

Name: Merry Sopha aka Wy Shyr  
>Age: 21<br>Class: Warrior (Two-handed Sword)  
>Information: Merry Sopha is a close friend of Michelle and Lisa, and also a mother figure to both of them. She is quite protective of the girls in the group she is in, especially when it comes to their virtue aka virginity. She was there in the beginning when they went on their first adventure to another, being pulled into it and stuck two years prior to their arrival. She has lost all her powers after being brought back to their own world after she was killed in Mar, but she still retains her memories of that time, making her more knowledgeable about Lisa's problematic family history.<br>The persona she takes over is a young human woman named Wy Shyr. Not much is known about her except that she had once come from a wealthy family until she ran away. She works as a Mercenary and occasionally joins the main party in order to practice her sword skills with a heavy weapon. Unlike the others, when she is an Agent of Dusk, she has no code name. She becomes a bodyguard of the Hawke home as return for the favors that he has done for Dusk. She also guards her friends when they go out on scouting missions for Hawke in order to grab information. She is mostly seen in the Marketplace in order to watch Marianna just in case she is made. She was brought into the Tremayne family when she got caught in a bar fight and later saved by Lucan. Raised in a family that took honor to the heart, she becomes indebted to the man and promises to protect his family against anything and everything.


End file.
